Koushoku
by Haganemaru
Summary: 13 ans qu'il attend, tapis dans l'ombre à le regarder grandir... Naruto est loin de se douter que d'aller dans cette boite de nuit aller sceller son destin.  SasuNaru


**Genre** : UA/Schoolfic/Supernaturel/Yaoi/OOC...  
**Couple** : Sasuke x Naruto Yahiko x Itachi x Yahiko

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le « papa » de ces personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : Il se peut qu'on puisse reconnaître certaines situations et actions d'autres mangas, si ça vous titille, libre à vous de me les montrer…

**Note 2** : Orgy est une source d'inspiration du mal pour moi… donc, c'est en me foutant du Orgy non stop qu'elle a été faite, vive l'inspiration démoniaque donc…

**Note 3** : Non, il n'y aura pas de suite avec le Yahiko x Itachi x Yahiko. Je termine cet OS sur cette supposition…

**Note supplémentaire** : Il y a du Sakura-bashin dedans, je m'en excuse pour les puristes et adorateurs de la demoiselle en rose mais… au moment de l'écriture, j'ai une trop grande haine envers elle pour qu'elle n'y passe pas ) Consolez-vous, il y a plusieurs fictions où elle est à son avantage… normalement :P

* * *

**_Tokyo, treize ans auparavant._**

Une sombre silhouette regardait fixement par la fenêtre d'une chambre d'enfant. Le regard figé et un peu interrogateur dévisageait avec insistance le garçonnet blond jouant encore un peu en silence pour ne pas alerter ses parents. L'enfant était vêtu d'une chaude grenouillère blanche avec de nombreuses petites grenouilles vertes, chacune d'entre elles ayant une bouille adorable. Le petit garçon jouait actuellement avec sa peluche préférée, l'homme s'était rendu compte de l'affection qu'avait le petit blond pour ce jouet, un renard possédant neuf queues confectionné par la mère du garçon.

Le jeune homme qui l'observait, pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi cet enfant l'intéressait tant. Il l'avait vu se promener avec sa famille dans un parc peu avant la tombée de la nuit et il lui avait semblé que le grand regard azur si innocent avait croisé le sien. Le bambin lui envoyant un « coucou » joyeux de la main sous le regard surpris de ses parents, action enfantine qui l'avait fait se figer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chasser sa nourriture quotidienne.

Sasuke Uchiha plissa les yeux en sentant près de lui un homme se matérialiser des ombres du jardin. La silhouette de son frère, vêtu avec recherche, se positionna près de lui, le faisant ricaner mentalement. Il n'y avait pas plus différent que les deux Uchiha, l'aîné appréciant la classe et le style alors que le plus jeune privilégiait plus facilement le cuir et les couleurs sombres, couleurs idéales pour chasser la nuit.

- Tu chasses, Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme grogna en reportant son regard noir où une petite lueur rouge s'annonçait, sur l'enfant. Il refusait de parler, observant toujours le petit bout de blond qui venait de s'écrouler sur le dos, le regard heureux et un large sourire aux lèvres en imaginant que sa peluche allait le dévorer de câlins. Son petit nez retroussé par un rire joyeux, il se roula sur le côté avant de reprendre son Kyuubi dans les bras.

- Petit frère, réponds-moi… tu sais que sinon, j'irai le prendre moi-même… bien qu'il soit un peu jeune, même pour toi.

- N'importe quel humain est jeune pour nous, grand frère !

La voix chaude et un peu rauque amena le regard d'Itachi Uchiha, aîné du clan démoniaque des Uchiha sur son cadet. La lueur brûlante dans ses yeux qui contemplaient le petit humain était troublante.

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir sur de lourdes boots à larges sangles, son torse musclé était moulé dans un tee-shirt noir sans manches, découvrant ses bras nus. Des gants de cuir étaient enfilés à ses mains, remontant jusqu'à son poignet où une lanière noire entourait fermement son bras. A sa taille fine, deux ceintures s'entrecroisaient, chacune des deux possédant de nombreuses pièces d'acier assez pointues, des piques qui rendaient l'ensemble assez gothique. Un long katana était positionné dans son dos, sa lanière en travers du torse. La garde de cuir noir se confondait dans la nuit, effleurant les cheveux corbeau de son petit frère. Sur la cuisse droite, un couteau de chasse incrusté d'onyx était maintenu dans son étui, prêt à l'emploi en cas d'attaque de l'Akatsuki, clan de chasseurs de démons. Itachi releva les yeux vers le visage pâle de son petit frère, le dévisageant de longues minutes, cherchant ce qui le troublait. Dire que son petit frère était bel homme était presque un mensonge vu la perfection de ses traits droits et réguliers. Sa bouche généreuse était plus facilement plissée en une moue maussade et pourtant séduisante à en croire les femelles qui harcelaient son cadet pour la reproduction. Ses yeux perçants étaient légèrement étirés en une forme un peu féline, la pupille fine et verticale dans le noir profond de son iris se confondait avec l'ébène total de sa sclérotique, signe qu'un trouble interne agitait le jeune démon. Ils étaient parfois cachés par une mèche de cheveux corbeau que son petit frère gardait assez longs, moins que lui cependant. Sa coiffure rendait son regard plus envoûtant, encadrant alors ses yeux profonds et hypnotiques d'une lourde parure. Sa nuque courte offrait au regard des autres un tatouage au symbole de son clan, un éventail rouge et blanc, ses oreilles légèrement pointues étaient presque vierges de tout piercing si ce n'était un simple anneau noir au cartilage droit. Sur ses tempes comme sur celles d'Itachi, un dessin presque celtique était gravé dans leurs chairs et indiquait leur grade en tant que démon.

Devenus adultes et indépendants, ils avaient été obligés de retrouver Kakashi Hatake, un Fenrien exilé chez les humains et qui s'était chargé de les tatouer, sa boutique faisant office de salon de tatouage pour les autres races. Itachi et son frère conservaient maintenant ces lignes torsadées sur leurs tempes, clamant à tous leur maturité en tant qu'Uchiha.

Sasuke leva un sourcil fin et interrogateur vers son frère avant de reporter son attention sur le petit humain, le regardant se lever sur ses petites jambes potelées pour aller coucher Kyuubi dans son lit, lui faisant un bisou mouillé sur la truffe avant de commencer à faire le tour de sa couche, passant devant la fenêtre. Le geste attira un léger sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme, intriguant encore plus Itachi.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… répondit calmement Sasuke.

- Un peu jeune pour être ta proie, non ?

- Je ne sais pas… il est différent.

- Différent ? demanda Itachi, surpris.

- Il semble me voir.

Itachi ramena son regard rouge sur le petit garçon, inconscient que sa sclérotique se recouvrait de noir à l'inverse de son frère qui s'apaisait, la sienne redevenant blanche et pure autour du noir parfait de ses pupilles. Si l'humain pouvait voir le démon sans que celui-ci ne le veuille, cela ne pouvait qu'annoncer un changement prochain pour son petit frère. L'aîné des Uchiha grinça des dents, ses crocs se montrèrent malgré lui sous l'agacement ressenti à l'idée de perdre son compagnon de route. Une main nerveuse repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos, frôlant son manteau sombre qui recouvrait son costume trois pièces de même teinte. Une cravate rouge était à son cou, parfaitement nouée sur sa chemise gris sombre. Son regard rouge était souligné de noir comme son petit frère, alors qu'il avait aussi à son cartilage un anneau rouge sombre limitant sa force au minimum pour mieux se fondre dans la masse de « nourriture » les entourant.

Un accroc dans la respiration de Sasuke le fit regarder devant lui, fixant sans le voir son frère s'avancer malgré lui vers la fenêtre où le petit garçon blond le scrutait. Effectivement, l'enfant pouvait le voir mais il doutait que lui-même ait été vu. La logique des « âmes sœurs » rendait invisible tout être surnaturel dans un tel cas.

Le petit garçon sourit largement à Sasuke avant d'appuyer sa petite main sur la vitre, observant l'homme brun lever la sienne en réponse pour la superposer à sa menotte. Un petit rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce avant que la main libre du garçonnet ne vienne se poser sur sa bouche. Le blondinet qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans se retourna un instant vers la porte entrouverte et se dirigea rapidement vers elle, la fermant doucement avant de revenir précipitamment à la fenêtre. Se hissant sur sa pointe de pieds pour atteindre la poignée, il pointa un petit bout de langue sous la concentration avant de réussir à l'ouvrir.

Sasuke dévisagea le petit être inconscient qui venait presque de l'inviter à entrer lui dévorer son essence vitale. Ses yeux devinrent un peu plus doux alors qu'il retirait le gant de sa main gauche, la posant sur le contour de la fenêtre. La bouille du garçonnet se plissa un instant dans le doute, réduisant ses yeux azur sous la suspicion tardive avant que sa voix douce mais interrogative n'attire un sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Dites… z'êtes pas un pervers, hein ?

- Un pervers ? questionna Sasuke.

- Oui, ma maman, elle a dit qu'un pervers avait r'gardé des enfants dans l'grand magasin et qu'elle était partie vite.

- Non, je ne suis pas un pervers, confirma Sasuke, se jurant intérieurement d'aller faire un tour près du supermarché pour attraper ledit vicieux.

- Ah, ouf ! s'exclama le petit en souriant, le regard redevenu clair et joyeux. J'm'appelle Naruto et toi ?

- Sasuke.

- Sas'ke ? C'est joli… Dis, pourquoi t'es dans mon jardin ?

- Je me promenais.

- Oh… moi, j'ai pas l'droit de me promener tout seul… mon papa, il veut pas.

- Je le comprends ! murmura Sasuke.

Le regard sombre posé sur le blondinet, le jeune Uchiha leva la main dégantée vers la joue ronde, douce et halée, conscient du regard d'Itachi qui s'était rapproché. Sa main pâle aux ongles parfaitement manucurés longea la joue duveteuse, provoquant un petit rire chez l'enfant qui posa la sienne sur le membre qui le caressait.

- Ça chatouille ! gloussa Naruto.

Sasuke agrandit les yeux au maximum en jetant un œil sur sa droite pour voir la réaction médusée de son frère. Depuis toujours, leur frôlement était presque mortel pour un humain de cet âge. Ils avaient bien un autre pouvoir curatif afin d'effacer la mémoire et les faiblesses engendrées par ces attouchements mais jamais dans toute leur vie, un humain aussi jeune avait pu supporter leur contact. Sasuke câlina une dernière fois la joue un peu rougie par le plaisir de la caresse avant de se reculer pour effleurer le collier du garçonnet, une pierre bleu montée sur un cordon noir, elle-même entourée par deux boules dorées. Le jeune démon se concentra et infiltra un peu de son essence dans la pierre, la faisant miroiter un instant sous le regard agrandi de Naruto.

- Hey, Sas'ke, il faut pas toucher ça, ma tante, elle va me décoller la tête si je le casse son collier !

- Te « décoller la tête » ? répéta avec un rictus Sasuke, conscient du gloussement muet de son frère à côté de lui.

- Bin oui, elle a dit « Naruto, je te le donne, mais si tu le casses, je te décolle la tête », donc, j'veux pas l'abîmer, j'y tiens à ma tête, moi…

Sasuke gloussa doucement malgré lui, amusé par le petit homme. Le regard attendri, le jeune homme se rapprocha de la fenêtre, conscient qu'il devait encore chasser pour se nourrir avant de rentrer.

- Va te coucher, Naruto…

- T'es pas gentil, Sas'ke… moi, je veux encore te parler ! se plaignit Naruto.

- Je sais… mais on se reverra ! promit Sasuke.

- Promis ? demanda Naruto en tendant son auriculaire gauche à l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

Le jeune démon fixa le petit doigt tendu vers lui et le crocha avec le sien, plongeant son regard noir dans celui céruléen de Naruto. Il était parfaitement conscient de lier son destin au sien avec ce fil rouge, invisible pour les humains mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. D'un geste solennel, ils secouèrent leurs mains crochetées aux auriculaires avant que le petit blond ne referme sa fenêtre, faisant un dernier « coucou » de la main à Sasuke qui se recula sans le quitter des yeux en remettant son gant, l'observant se coucher près de sa peluche.

- Et bien, petit frère… il t'appartient donc…

- Hn…

- Tu es au courant que tu viens de te lier à lui et que tu as mis ton odeur et ton essence sur lui…

- Je sais.

Le ton calme de Sasuke fit soupirer Itachi qui se recula à son tour vers les ténèbres, dévisageant son frère une dernière fois avant de disparaître, conscient qu'il allait suivre aussitôt. Le jeune démon dévora des yeux une dernière fois le petit blond avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Son « à la prochaine, Naruto » résonna dans le silence du jardin, amenant un sourire aux lèvres du petit endormi, celui-ci refermant inconsciemment sa main sur son collier.

* * *

**_Tokyo, notre ère._**

Kiba se sentait très mal. Déjà, ils étaient entrés « illégalement » dans la boîte de nuit avec des cartes d'identité truquées rachetées à Shikamaru pour paraître « adulte ». Ils avaient donc pu commander une boisson alcoolisée, le regard un peu agrandi par la surprise. Certes, le night-club en jetait beaucoup, il ne pouvait le nier, l'atmosphère pesante et sexuelle, les hautes plateformes où dansaient des femmes presque nues sous les lampes clignotantes rouges, la musique lourde d'un groupe de rock appelé pour animer la soirée, groupe qui les avait attirés là…

Plutôt avait attiré Naruto qui se déhanchait actuellement contre une femme très légèrement vêtue, le regard sombre de la femme posé sur la carrure musclée de son meilleur ami… largement plus jeune qu'elle.

Naruto savait bouger, ça c'était clair, ses mouvements de hanches tenaient plus de la baise sèche que de la danse et son regard azur charmeur était plongé dans les prunelles de la bombe qui dansait avec lui. Il avait enfilé un jean stone et une chemise blanche ouverte sur sa peau dorée. Son collier était caché pour le moment, encore enfoui sous le tissu, mais Kiba savait parfaitement qu'il allait se montrer d'un instant à l'autre, Naruto ne le quittait jamais. Les abdominaux du blond se crispèrent une seconde sous sa peau alors qu'un mouvement de hanches les faisait bouger sous le regard concupiscent de la femme qui s'en léchait les lèvres. Les cheveux blonds croulés sur le regard brillant bleuté, Naruto la toisait de haut, la dépassant d'une petite tête, avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Kiba regarda Neji un instant, son autre ami « stoïque », avec appréhension. Le jeune homme d'un an plus vieux qu'eux ne quittait pas des yeux Naruto, un nerf se crispant en rythme sur sa joue révélant son inquiétude. C'était Neji qui avait émis des réserves sur cette soirée, ne désirant pas s'attirer des ennuis avec Minato, le père de Naruto. Celui-ci leur avait interdit de s'approcher de cette boîte de nuit, surprotecteur avec son fils depuis la mort de sa femme, tuée dans un accident de voiture où Naruto avait été blessé au visage, lui laissant ces célèbres « moustaches » de renard sur les joues. Le regard gris clair du jeune homme s'agrandit de surprise quand la femme avec laquelle Naruto dansait s'éloigna brusquement du blond au grand étonnement de celui-ci quand son collier apparut.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet en le voyant continuer de danser face à un grand brun vêtu de noir. Un cercle se dessina autour d'eux, les danseurs semblant se méfier de l'homme qui ne quittait pas des yeux ceux de Naruto. Neji se dandina, sentant son jean noir crisser sur la banquette de cuir alors que sa chemise beige lui collait à la peau avec la sueur. Il rejeta vivement une de ses longues mèches de cheveux dans son dos en posant un coude sur la table pour se pencher vers Kiba, l'attirant contre lui pour lui parler à l'oreille, chose obligatoire vu le volume sonore de la boîte de nuit.

- Tu le connais ? cria-t-il.

- Non, et toi ?

- Non… j'aime pas comment il regarde Naruto !

Kiba se redressa en observant l'homme qui s'avançait en chaloupant des hanches sous le sourire amusé de Naruto. Celui-ci, bien dans son corps et se fichant du regard des autres, ne refoulait personne, dansant aussi bien avec les hommes ou les femmes. Naruto était en pleine phase de doute, se faisant rejeter sans cesse par Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille de leur lycée dont il avait été longuement amoureux. Celui-ci la poursuivait maintenant plus par « habitude » que par amour. Il avait été également approché par Haku, un jeune homme androgyne qui aimait beaucoup s'habiller féminin, faisant douter tout le monde sur son sexe. La douceur de Haku tranchant avec la violence verbale et physique de Sakura, Naruto ne savait pas à quel saint se vouer.

- Tu penses pas qu'il le ferait avec, hein ? hurla Kiba.

Neji reporta son regard gris sur Kiba, le découvrant en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude, une lueur alarmée dans son regard noir. Les mèches brunes retombant sur ses yeux larges, le visage de Kiba ne montrait habituellement qu'une grande joie de vivre, comme Naruto, jamais cette inquiétude. Sa chemise noire légèrement ouverte sur son torse halé et musclé, il se dandina à son tour sur sa chaise, à moitié tourné vers la scène pour ne pas quitter des yeux le duo qui se collait maintenant l'un à l'autre.

- On y va ! décréta Neji en se levant.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Kiba lorsqu'il vit les bras de l'homme brun encercler la tête de Naruto, celui-ci posant une de ses mains sur les hanches fines de son vis-à-vis. Leurs regards inquiets s'élargirent en voyant l'homme se baisser pour suivre de la langue la mâchoire de Naruto, dévoilée lorsque celui-ci pencha sa tête en arrière. Le brun ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, laissant son souffle recouvrir la traînée de salive et ils purent voir Naruto trembler violemment en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La main droite de l'homme en noir se porta sur le torse du jeune homme blond, caressant à travers un gant noir la peau douce avant de prendre entre ses doigts le collier de celui-ci. Neji vit parfaitement Naruto se lécher à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, bombée par la morsure précédente, en se plaquant un peu plus contre celui avec qui il dansait.

D'un pas rapide, ignorant le grognement mécontent des autres danseurs et le regard fixe et insondable de l'homme, Neji attira Naruto à lui, regardant Kiba s'excuser auprès de lui et ils partirent tous les trois, le regard vitreux de leur ami les inquiétant. Ils quittèrent la boîte de nuit, inconscient que la haute silhouette noire de l'homme disparaissait de la piste de danse sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant treize ans qu'il patientait, attendant son heure, le regardant vieillir, souffrir lors de cet accident de voiture qui tua sa mère, accident provoqué par un Onihi, ces petits démons du feu qui se nourrissent de la chair calcinée de leurs victimes. Sasuke n'avait pu sauver que le jeune garçon mais l'explosion du véhicule l'avait repoussé plus loin alors que Naruto se déportait de l'autre côté, action qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait été rejeté de la voiture dans l'accident.

Sa colère face à cette provocation envers une « proie » portant son odeur manqua de déclencher une guerre entre les Onihi et les Fureaini du clan des Uchiha. Guerre qui fut avortée par le chef des Onihi qui offrit le coupable au chef de la famille Uchiha, le propre père de Sasuke qui tua sans sommation l'Onihi fautif en le plongeant dans un lac sans fond. Sasuke ne décoléra pas et prévint toute personne qui voudrait s'approcher de sa propriété, sa vengeance serait terrible dans ce monde ou dans un autre.

Cette nuit, enfin, il avait pu le toucher, le sentir contre lui, plonger dans ces yeux azur si brillants en léchant sa mâchoire. Sa présence avait effacé la Nekoni précédente, la démone s'éloignant dès que le collier du blond avait été à portée de flair. Le jeune démon n'avait rien fait contre elle, ayant remarqué sa stupeur au moment où l'odeur incrustée dans le pendentif s'était répandue avant qu'elle ne parte aussitôt, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre.

Voir son regard s'opacifier sous le désir montant, l'hypnotiser légèrement afin qu'il puisse le savourer et retrouver cette fraîcheur que seul son élu possédait. Il avait goûté à l'énergie vitale de Naruto à ce moment-là, grognant faiblement contre lui en entrouvrant la bouche, son souffle chaud le faisant frémir avant que les amis protecteurs du jeune homme ne viennent le « sauver », ignorant qu'il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible maintenant que Sasuke l'avait eu sur la langue.

Ils avaient disparu du club de démon, sans savoir que plusieurs regards étaient posés sur leur dos avant que Sasuke ne sorte à son tour, suivant comme une ombre les silhouettes des trois adolescents. Un premier partit plus loin, courant à petite foulée jusque chez lui sous les yeux de Naruto et de l'homme aux cheveux longs qui soupira sous le bras levé du troisième.

- Naruto…

- Quoi ?

- A ton avis ? grogna-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai abusé… mais merde, on a qu'une vie, si je peux pas m'amuser…

- T'es au courant quand même qu'il t'a léché ce mec ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto shooter dans un caillou qui cogna contre une poubelle près de la résidence scolaire où Naruto logeait. Le regard du blond était sombre alors qu'ils se stoppaient, son ami habitant dans un quartier résidentiel proche. Le démon se rapprocha un peu d'eux, invisible, jusqu'à presque sentir les cheveux blonds, frôlant la nuque d'un doigt ganté, action qui amena la main droite du blond à l'endroit effleuré, le faisant frissonner un peu.

- Naruto ! s'exclama l'autre homme.

- Ouais, Neji, je sais… c'était pas non plus une mocheté, avoue-le, il était canon ce mec !

- Mais… tu vas pas te faire lécher par tous les mecs canons que tu vas croiser quand même !

- Mais nan, c'est juste… je sais pas… il m'inspirait confiance ! marmonna Naruto.

Sasuke agrandit ses pupilles verticales au maximum, surpris par cette affirmation, ne perdant rien de l'expression du blond qui se mordillait la lèvre du bas, un peu de rouge aux joues, restant toujours invisible dans la nuit sans lune.

- Confiance ? suffoqua Neji. Mais je m'en tape ! Même s'il avait ressemblé au Père Noël, t'avais qu'à pas le laisser te lécher…

- Neji… je doute que le Père Noël irait me lécher…

- Vas-y, tais-toi abruti… T'avais l'air drogué, Naruto…

- Je n'ai rien bu venant de lui ou de l'autre femme…

- Je sais mais…

- Neji… Il ne m'a rien fait de mal ! coupa Naruto.

- Mouais…

Un gloussement lui répondit alors que Naruto le saluait de la main en s'éloignant, suivi de Sasuke qui se retourna une fois sur Neji, le découvrant les sourcils froncés et secouant la tête. Il était conscient que les deux amis du blond le protégeaient et donc, ne tiendrait pas rigueur de leurs présences constantes autour de Naruto.

Celui-ci avançait d'un bon pas, un peu pressé de retrouver son lit pour les « questionnements » de la journée, rituel qui lui faisait parfois manquer quelques heures de sommeil. Cette nuit, ce serait sûrement la question « Mais pourquoi j'ai laissé ce mec me lécher ? » avec tout plein d'arguments en faveur du brun ou au contraire, qui lui montreraient qu'il avait été insouciant comme le pensait Neji. La nuit noire le fit frissonner dans sa chemise blanche, hérissant sa peau dorée de petits pics durs avant qu'il ne se stoppe avec un froncement de sourcil.

Ok, c'était la nuit, les bruits se réverbéraient sur les murs… mais quand même ! De là à entendre quatre pas au lieu de deux, c'était… bizarre.

Naruto reprit son chemin à une cadence plus lente, concentré sur ses pieds et s'arrêta cinq pas plus loin. Fixant ses souliers, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait bu dans cette boîte de nuit mais ne se découvrit rien de trop alcoolisé qui lui donnerait cette impression de nuage où il flotterait gaiement.

Un gloussement lui échappa en s'imaginant voleté tel un cupidon et la baffe qu'il se mit résonna un peu dans la nuit noire, le réveillant en le faisant repartir.

- Ça doit faire mal ! déclara une voix dans son dos.

- T'as pas idée ! répondit Naruto d'une voix fatiguée avant de se tétaniser.

La voix rauque et amusée venait de son dos mais… il ne ressentait aucune présence depuis cinq minutes. Les pas de tout à l'heure prenaient toute leur consistance si un homme se faufilait discrètement derrière lui sans attirer son attention… Oh putain, il était peut-être tombé sur un pervers ?

- Euh… vous désirez ?

- Que voudrais-je de toi ? gloussa la voix.

« Hiiii, je le savais ! C'est un pervers. »

- T'es au courant que… je suis un mec, hein ?

- Bien sûr…

- Donc… heum… si on oubliait le commentaire précédent et que je partais ?

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Na-ru-to ! souffla la voix dans son cou.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant son prénom et se retourna brusquement, découvrant à quelques centimètres de son nez celui du beau brun de la boîte de nuit de tout à l'heure. Il soupira, un peu soulagé en voyant un visage familier avant de penser au fait que le brun l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Le froncement de sourcil du blond amusa Sasuke qui leva une main pour suivre d'un doigt léger les sourcils clairs et les traits crispés par la réflexion du blond. Celui-ci ne se recula pas, les yeux plissés plongés dans les siens alors que plusieurs hypothèses se formaient sûrement en lui avant qu'il ne réalise enfin qu'il se faisait caresser par un inconnu, arrachant un sourire rapide à Sasuke quand il se dégagea en se collant au mur derrière lui.

- Hey, hey, hey ! C'est un mec que tu papouilles mon gars !

- Et alors ?

- « Et alors ? », répéta Naruto d'une voix aiguë. De quoi « et alors ? » ? Tu me papouilles pas comme ça, je suis pas une fille !

- Oui, je sais ! ronronna le brun en le regardant.

- Oh maman ! marmonna Naruto en voyant le regard glouton de l'autre. Je vais me faire manger…

- Mais non ! le réconforta Sasuke en s'avançant. Juste léché, grignoté, caressé et pourquoi pas possédé, si j'ai de la chance.

- Han han ! Ça va pas être possible ça !

Sur cette dernière phrase, Naruto posa sa main dorée sur le tee-shirt noir de l'homme, le faisant reculer d'un pas avant de baisser ses yeux sur le torse musclé qu'il touchait malgré lui. Sa main se baladait machinalement, suivant les muscles des pectoraux avant qu'elle ne se fasse attraper par un gant noir, la faisant glisser le long des abdominaux très dessinés jusqu'à…

- Hiiii ! Mais t'es pas bien ? s'affola Naruto, ignorant avec une royale assurance sa mauvaise foi en récupérant sa mimine qu'il serra dans son autre main.

- Tu me caressais ! remarqua Sasuke. Je t'ai aidé…

- Je ne te caressais pas ! Je… j'essayais de te faire reculer, nuance !

- En me caressant le torse ?

- Je ne te caressais pas, je te dis ! grogna Naruto entre ses dents.

- Et si je te permettais de me caresser plus que le torse ?

- … Oh mon dieu ! T'es un pervers, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas un pervers ! le rassura Sasuke.

- Bin, j'suis pas vraiment convaincu, là ! remarqua le blond en levant un sourcil, en se décalant vers la droite et son « issue de secours ».

Après tout, il était le plus rapide de son lycée avec Rock Lee, il pouvait parfaitement distancer ce beau brun aux profonds yeux noirs qui le regardait avec une assurance tranquille. Ce bel homme qui le draguait avec des méthodes digne d'un mauvais film américain… Ce mec si sexy quand il se léchait les lèvres, attirant le regard de Naruto sur celles-ci…

Oh putain, il se léchait les lèvres !

- Euh… donc euh… tu veux quoi ? demanda Naruto.

- Toi.

- … Hum… j'suis en rupture de stock de moi-même, mais quand j'aurai un instant pour me recréer, je t'appellerai, ok ? proposa-t-il en souriant nerveusement.

Un gloussement sombre lui répondit alors que le brun levait la main pour cacher sa propre bouche dans son amusement. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent de joie, brillants comme des diamants alors qu'il le regardait avec désir…

Pourtant, ce fut pendant ce moment de distraction chez le brun que Naruto prit la poudre d'escampette après un « Salut » qui annonça son départ. Sasuke observa avec amusement la course du blondinet à travers la nuit avant qu'il ne soupire, diverti par les réflexions innocemment débiles de son âme sœur.

Le démon se dématérialisa dans la nuit pour réapparaître dans un appartement sombre qu'il commençait à bien connaître. La cuisine qui faisait face au couloir de l'entrée où il se positionna contre le mur près de la table, le salon large et éclairé par de grandes portes-fenêtres. Salon qui possédait le nec plus ultra des téléviseurs et chaînes hi-fi et dont les murs étaient presque recouverts par diverses bibliothèques regroupant des films, souvent de science-fiction ou d'horreur ou à l'inverse d'animés, ou encore des mangas par centaine, Sasuke reconnaissant là le goût du blondinet pour ces petites bd. Il y avait également une haute plante d'intérieur, une sorte de bananier dont les feuilles recouvraient presque tout un pan du plafond et sous lequel il y avait un monticule de coussins de couleur orangée, le coin « lecture » de Naruto sûrement. Un canapé faisait face au téléviseur et au home cinéma dont les baffles étaient installés partout dans l'appartement.

Sasuke connaissait les lieux, ayant suivi le livreur du matériel pour après prendre son apparence, se faisant ainsi inviter à entrer chez le blond qui le poussa presque dehors ensuite, tout à sa joie d'installer lui-même le matériel, action qui avait décontracté Sasuke, nul dans cette nouvelle gamme de tortures psychologiques inventées par les humains, l' « installation du matériel son et image ».

Un bruit de pas rapide et de clé attira son attention vers la porte alors qu'il se fondait dans l'ombre, impatient de revoir son blondinet. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma tout aussi rapidement après avoir laissé entrer le propriétaire des lieux qui bloqua la porte de ses mains appuyées sur la cloison, semblant craindre qu'un monstre ne le suive.

Sasuke sourit en coin en l'entendant marmonner et se décida à aller lui servir un verre d'eau, écoutant toujours le blondinet grogner entre ses dents.

- J't'en foutrais des « toi », j'suis quoi moi, la dernière bouffe à la mode ? Non monsieur, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on moleste sans qu'il dise quoi que ce soit… 'spèce de pervers, j'suis sûr que c'était un pervers de toute façon… pouf, il est beau gosse et donc tout lui est permis ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Et c'était quoi ça, le coup de la main caressante ?

Sasuke vit le blond incendier sa propre main du regard en la tapotant légèrement de l'autre. Un rire manqua de lui échapper mais il se contint encore un peu, attendant la suite.

- Méchante main ! T'obéis à Naruto normalement, donc tu fais pas ce que tu veux ! Depuis quand on va molester des inconnus canons dans la nuit ? Raaah, j'suis sûr que c'est un cauchemar !... Oh merde, c'est comme dans le film « La main qui tue » c'te connerie américaine, là… je le savais que Kiba avait des goût de chiottes en film, et en plus, c'est tellement con que c'en est traumatisant !... Oh le mauvais remake que ma main a tapé là, c'est pas « la main qui tue », c'est « la main qui moleste des bruns sexy »… oh putain, va falloir que je me méfie avec Neji au cas où elle désirerait se refaire un caressage de brun.

Le démon leva un sourcil en l'entendant et s'approcha sans un bruit, percevant les paroles de plus en plus clairement alors que Naruto semblait avoir pardonné à sa main pour fixer la porte en bois, le souffle encore rapide.

- Bon, Naruto, calme-toi vieux, t'es en sécurité dans ton appart, au calme, rien peut rentrer. Ce mec, c'est pas Houdini, il va pas réussir à entrer chez toi si tu veux pas… Putain, j'ai soif ! Vu comment j'ai détalé, normal, mais j'ai pas envie de bouger maintenant, on ne sait jamais… Allez le verre d'eau, on s'approche de papa Naruto tout seul !

- Tiens, le voilà, murmura Sasuke en lui tendant ledit verre d'eau.

- Ahh, je te remercie ! soupira Naruto en le prenant.

Sasuke se recula en attendant la suite alors que le blond buvait une gorgée, puis une autre avant d'avaler de travers, le faisant crachoter sur la porte alors que le verre s'échouait sur le sol, se brisant en plusieurs centaines de petits morceaux. Naruto se retourna vivement en se collant à sa porte d'entrée, les yeux écarquillés et humides posés sur le grand brun qui baissa son propre regard sur le sol.

Naruto le vit agiter la main et c'est avec une surprise totale que son verre redevint un contenant normal et en un seul morceau dans la main du brun. Sa respiration encore rapide se bloqua alors que l'autre homme posait le verre sur la commode de l'entrée où, normalement, son portefeuille trônait avec son sac de cours.

- Oh putain, c'est Houdini le mec ! souffla-t-il, stupéfié.

- Non, je ne suis pas Houdini ! soupira Sasuke.

- Copperfield ? proposa Naruto.

- Non plus…

- Garcimore ?

- Tu vas nous faire tous les magiciens connus ? D'ailleurs, Houdini n'en est pas un, lui…

- Oh ? C'est quoi ? demanda Naruto, surpris.

- C'est un prestidigitateur…

- Ah d'accord… je vois pas trop la différence perso... T'es Harry Potter ?

- Naruto ! soupira Sasuke. Je ne suis pas un magicien… Harry Potter est sorcier d'ailleurs.

- Ah… t'es quoi ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Sasuke se rapprocha de l'oreille dorée et sourit en l'entendant déglutir en se plaquant davantage contre la porte. Son souffle fit voleter les mèches blondes alors qu'il soupirait « un démon » à son oreille. Le cri perçant et suraigu du jeune homme le fit sursauter alors que Naruto disparaissait brusquement de son regard pour aller se réfugier dans la cuisine et derrière la table où il s'appuya à deux mains, les yeux azur écarquillés posés sur lui.

- T'es quoi ? couina Naruto.

- Un démon…

- Han han… un démon… mais bien sûr… et la marmotte, elle mets du chocolat dans le papier d'alu ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Si elle veut. Je suis un démon, un Fureaini du clan Uchiha.

- A tes souhaits ! marmonna Naruto. Désolé, je suis pas trop à jour dans le registre démoniaque… t'es quoi au juste ?

- Un dévoreur de vie ! proposa Sasuke en se penchant sur la table face au blond.

- Han han… un vampire ? demanda le blond en se reculant légèrement.

- Non, un démon…

- Les vampires, c'est des démons, non ?

- Non, ce sont des immortels… rectifia Sasuke patiemment.

- Ah d'accord… donc t'es pas immortel !

- Si, je le suis.

- Tu viens de dire que t'étais pas immortel !

- Je viens de te dire que les vampires étaient immortels mais pas des démons…

- Donc les démons sont mortels ! insista Naruto.

- J'ai l'impression que je perds des neurones à te parler ! marmonna Sasuke.

- Je t'emmerde ! fit-il en souriant.

- Je suis immortel.

- Ah… et donc, pourquoi t'es là ?

- … t'as entendu ce que je suis ?

- Je suis pas con non plus, t'es un dévoreur de… Tu veux m'bouffer ? sursauta Naruto.

- Je ne me nourris pas de chair humaine ! soupira Sasuke.

- Ça me… rassure ? Tu bouffes quoi ?

- Ton essence vitale.

- Oh… tout compte fait, j'suis plus rassuré du tout, là ! constata Naruto en se collant au mur en reculant en fonction de l'avancée du brun.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal ! promit le brun.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, un mec qui se dit démon et qui veut bouffer ma vie, j'ai le droit d'être soupçonneux…

Sur ses mots, Naruto se décala vers l'issue de secours sans quitter des yeux le brun échappé de l'asile. Il ne pouvait douter qu'il était fou…

- Tu es mon âme sœur ! annonça Sasuke.

- Han han… rien que ça ? dit Naruto, conforté dans son idée du détraqué.

- Oui… toi seul ne risque rien avec moi…

- Désolé mais, personnellement, je ne m'âmesoeurise pas avec un inconnu.

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha du clan Uchiha des Fureaini.

- Rien que ça… et moi, je suis... parti dans pas longtemps ! marmonna pour lui-même Naruto en zieutant la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

- Tu es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, tu as bientôt dix-huit ans, en octobre précisément. Tu es en dernière année dans ton lycée où tu es particulièrement nul en sciences… raconta Sasuke.

Naruto se figea en le regardant, l'écoutant continuer à raconter sa vie avec de plus en plus de précision, le faisant frissonner violemment.

- … Tu aimes la couleur orange et le noir parfois, tu raffoles des ramen, surtout au miso, tu pourrais en manger n'importe quand. Tu as perdu ta mère à tes huit ans dans un accident de voiture où tu t'en es sorti « avec de la chance »…

- Comment…

- Ton père, Minato Namikaze est un puissant chef d'entreprise qui t'a offert cet appartement pour que tu y sois mieux qu'en dortoir. Tu lui ressembles d'ailleurs, même si tu as le sourire de ta mère. Ton cousin s'appelle Yahiko Uzumaki, c'est le neveu de ta mère, il est lui-même orphelin et a été élevé avec toi par tes parents, il n'était pas présent lors de l'accident.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? souffla Naruto en tremblant.

- Je sais tout de toi, Naruto. Je te connais depuis tes quatre ans… quand nous avons fait un pacte.

- Quoi ? Mais, je ne me souviens pas de…

Sasuke leva sa main gauche en retirant son gant, dévoilant sa peau pâle. Le démon se concentra un instant, affichant un fin fil rouge vif enroulé autour de son auriculaire. Le fin ruban se tortilla ensuite autour de sa main avant de venir vers Naruto qui leva sa propre main gauche, découvrant à son tour son petit doigt et sa main entourés de fil rouge le reliant à Sasuke.

Naruto leva de grands yeux vers ledit Sasuke et avec un sourire et un visage radieux, il prononça un « Je sais, je fais un cauchemar » avant de perdre connaissance sur le sol frais de sa cuisine, amenant un ricanement moqueur chez Sasuke.

Le démon se pencha sur lui en soupirant, passant ses bras sous son corps fin et musclé à la fois avant de se relever souplement, portant son âme sœur contre lui vers sa chambre. Les murs vert d'eau le détendirent avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage en voyant le renard à neuf queues orange sur la table de chevet du blond. Le Kyuubi veillait sur le sommeil du blondinet encore maintenant. Une photo qui trônait entre ses pattes attira le regard noir de Sasuke qui posa Naruto endormi… ou évanoui, au choix… entre ses draps, défaisant le jean stone de Naruto pour le laisser en chemise et caleçon, avant de prendre le cadre en main.

Trois silhouettes masculines lui faisaient face. L'adulte était tout aussi blond que Naruto et possédait un sourire doux et tranquille alors qu'il posait la main sur chacune des épaules des deux adolescents contre lui. Ses yeux azur étaient un peu voilés par la peine due à la perte de sa femme mais on voyait que l'homme essayait de remonter la pente pour les deux membres restants de sa famille. Un rouquin enroulait ses bras autour de Naruto, le regard tout aussi azur mais légèrement plus clair qu'eux se posait avec un air possessif sur son cousin. Son sourire était clairement heureux en sentant la main de son oncle sur lui. Naruto faisait des « V » de victoire à l'appareil photo en riant, conscient des bras de son cousin autour de lui et de la main de son père sur son épaule. La bouille ronde portait les marques de l'accident, cela avait dû se passer un ou deux ans après le drame. Sasuke reposa le cadre sur la table de nuit et jeta un œil autour de lui, il découvrit un grand cadre avec plusieurs photos et s'en rapprocha.

L'une d'entre elle, plus grande que les autres attira son regard, découvrant la figure rousse de la mère de Naruto, ses longs cheveux recouvrant son dos alors qu'elle tenait entre ses bras un nourrisson endormi. Un léger voile doré sur le crâne du bambin et l'air fatigué de la femme révélaient un accouchement récent. D'une main, elle faisait le même « V » de victoire que son fils sur l'autre photo alors que son sourire doux montrait son amour pour le photographe et la boule de douceur entre ses bras.

Sur d'autres photos, on voyait Naruto avec ses amis proches, les deux garçons qui étaient avec lui plus tôt, d'autres qui passaient, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage presque féminin qui souriait avec calme près d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard meurtrier. Une annotation en rouge, formant un cœur avec des flèches sous l'image, prouvait que Naruto doutait de la relation entre « Haku et Zabuza-sensei », les trouvant trop proche apparemment.

D'autres témoignaient du lien indestructible entre Naruto et Yahiko, celui-ci devait énormément compter pour le blond et pourrait être une entrave pour Sasuke qui devrait trouver un moyen de faire avec le rouquin.

Sasuke lança un dernier coup d'œil au blond près de lui et effleura sa joue, dans son sommeil, de sa main gantée. Il pouvait se permettre de « louper » un repas cette nuit, ayant goûté à l'essence vitale de Naruto un peu plus tôt. La caresse provoqua un soupir de bien-être chez le blond, souffle doux qui amena un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du brun qui disparut de la pièce, laissant son âme sœur se reposer…

De toute façon, le lendemain, Naruto n'avait pas cours, il pourrait lui parler, en espérant que le blondinet n'ait pas peur de lui… ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Seulement, le jour suivant, ce fut par des cris et des coups sur la porte d'entrée que Naruto se fit réveiller en début d'après-midi. Un regard sur son réveil le fit jurer alors qu'il sautait de son lit, bloquant un instant en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, n'ayant pas souvenir de s'y être couché, avant de se précipiter pour aller ouvrir à ses amis.

Neji et Kiba entrèrent en premier, le regard soupçonneux mais rassuré de le voir en un seul morceau, suivis de Shino, un ami de Kiba, de Shikamaru, Chouji et de Rock Lee. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient décidé de squatter son appartement pour une après-midi glandouille devant la télévision.

- Bin alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? demanda Kiba.

- Je dormais, crétin de clébard ! Ça arrive parfois…

- A deux heures de l'après-midi ? répliqua Neji.

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour se reposer, non ?

- Tu as fait quoi pour être si fatigué ?

« J'ai rêvé qu'un beau démon brun venait m'avertir que j'étais son âme sœur.», pensa le blond en se grattant la nuque d'une main nerveuse. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur dire ça, sachant qu'ils le prendraient pour un fou.

- Vous avez ramené quoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant les sacs portés par ses amis.

- A manger, on va pas piller ton frigo ce coup-ci ! raconta Chouji en sortant un immense paquet de chips de son propre sac.

- Ça c'est cool ! rit Naruto. Et en boisson ?

- Sans alcool ! lâcha Neji en regardant avec insistance Lee qui ne le supportait vraiment pas.

- Encore mieux, ainsi, mon appart restera en un seul morceau… On se fait quoi comme saga ?

- Démon ! s'écrièrent Kiba et Lee.

- Dé… démon ? murmura Naruto.

- Ouais ! On sait que tu as Constantine, Les morts de Ian Stone, Van Helsing et d'autres encore… mais on va commencer par Constantine, pas vrai les gars ?

- M'en fous ! marmonna une voix dans le salon, Shikamaru s'étant déjà échoué sous le bananier près de la fenêtre, sa place fétiche.

- Pareil, ça me va ! lâchèrent Neji et Chouji en prenant place, le dernier dispersant les aliments sur la table basse de Naruto.

- Bien ! soupira Naruto. Vous m'attendez ? Je vais prendre une douche rapide.

- Grouille-toi alors, pas trois ans comme d'habitude ! soupira Kiba.

- Je t'emmerde, haleine de clébard, c'est toi qui mets trois plombes à coiffer tes trois poils, pas moi.

- Dégage le renard !

Avec un petit rire amusé, Naruto plongea dans sa salle de bain, laissant couler l'eau chaude pour s'enfouir dessous les yeux fermés, une fois ses vêtements dans le bac à linge sale. Ses mains attrapèrent rapidement le gel douche pour se savonner le corps avant de se frotter énergiquement le visage. Naruto éternua un peu quand la mousse odorante à la menthe entra dans son nez et il se rinça rapidement. Se mouillant les cheveux abondamment, il prit enfin son shampooing pour les laver, ignorant qu'un regard noir intéressé ne manquait pas de suivre les bulles qui glissaient le long du corps fin mais parfaitement musclé et doré du blondinet. Naruto se rinça encore une fois avant de soupirer en posant son front contre le mur, laissant l'eau chaude s'écouler sur son dos… il avait oublié sa serviette…

- Et merde ! marmonna-t-il en coupant l'arrivée d'eau. Ma serviette… qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour qu'elle soit là et chaude !

- Tiens ! dit une voix grave près de lui.

- Merci…

Naruto se tendit brusquement alors qu'il enroulait ladite serviette chaude autour de ses reins en se retournant. La voix… le mec… ce mec…

- Oh putain ! s'exclama le pauvre garçon en sursautant, glissant légèrement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain sans quitter des yeux le grand brun qui le fixait avec amusement.

- Ça va aller ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oh putain !

Naruto ouvrit la porte violemment en reculant, apparaissant dans le couloir avec une rapidité qui amena sur lui les regards surpris de ses amis. Le regard azur écarquillé se posait dans le vide entre la porte de la salle de bain et la cuisine, assez proche. Kiba regarda dans la direction des yeux de Naruto, collant sa joue à celle de son ami figé mais ne vit rien du tout. Neji se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour voir à l'intérieur, mais à part une épaisse buée due à la vapeur d'eau, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive…

Le pauvre propriétaire des lieux, lui, restait avec les yeux bloqués dans ceux du brun, conscient que Neji venait de passer devant lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Celui-ci sourit en coin, faisant couiner légèrement Naruto qui se figea un peu plus.

- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir si je ne le désire pas, Naruto ! expliqua-t-il.

- Naruto ? Ça ne va pas ? interrogea Neji en le regardant, positionné juste devant le brun.

- Qu… si… si… j'ai cru voir… quelque chose… balbutia Naruto.

- T'es sûr que regarder une saga « démon » soit une bonne idée, si t'es dans cet état sans l'avoir déjà vue ? demanda Shino avec un sourcils levé.

- C'est vrai, Naruto, on peut se faire une saga « aventure », je vois que tu as les « Pirates des Caraïbes », on peut se mater ça plutôt ! proposa Lee en le regardant bizarrement.

- Non… non, ça va aller…

- Rejoins-moi dans ta chambre ! dit Sasuke en disparaissant, Naruto se tendant un instant.

- Dis… t'es sûr que ça va, Naruto ? redemanda Kiba en le fixant avec inquiétude. T'es vachement pâle !

- C'est bon ! souffla-t-il en regardant la porte de sa chambre. Je vais aller m'habiller, j'arrive.

- D'acc… comme tu veux… si t'as un problème, crie, ok ? proposa le brun.

Après un acquiescement et un sourire en coin, Naruto se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, découvrant le démon de ses rêves assis sur son lit à l'attendre, faisant pivoter Kyuubi entre ses mains. L'homme était grand et musclé. Ses cuisses étaient moulées dans un pantalon de cuir, terriblement bas sur ses hanches, presque identique à celui qu'il portait la veille alors qu'une chemise noire entrouverte sur son torse pâle remplaçait le tee-shirt d'hier. Ses cheveux corbeau retombaient le long de son beau visage, rendant son regard noir encore plus perçant tandis qu'il le regardait refermer la porte derrière lui. Le brun était pieds nus, respectant ainsi l'intérieur de Naruto comme ses amis mais il était sûr que s'il allait vérifier, il trouverait de lourdes bottes de cuir à l'entrée.

- C'était pas un rêve ? demanda Naruto assez timidement.

- Non… je suis réel.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi ils ne te voient pas ?

- Car il n'y a que toi qui puisses me voir sans que je le fasse exprès. Tu es mon âme sœur, Naruto.

- Mais… comment… je suis humain ! s'exclama à mi-voix le blond.

- Les races n'ont rien à voir dans ces cas-là, du moment que l'apparence humaine est respectée.

- Mais… qu'attends-tu de moi ? questionna Naruto.

Sasuke se leva sans un bruit du lit en retirant ses gants et s'avança vers lui en le repoussant d'une main contre le meuble dans son dos. Encore une fois, il fit apparaître le fil rouge qui les liait sous les yeux du blondinet qu'il dépassait d'une demi-tête, attirant son regard sur la texture du fil qui brilla lorsque la main de Sasuke se posa sur son torse. Naruto vit clairement le flux doré qui s'échappait de lui, le faisant paniquer un peu avant que le brun ne lui murmure doucement de se calmer, qu'il n'avait pas mal, ni ne s'affaiblissait. Effectivement, le jeune homme se détendit en s'en rendant compte. Il ne souffrait pas, n'avait pas de vertige ni rien alors que l'autre démon semblait absorber sa vie.

- Mais… si tu fais ça… je vais mourir très jeune ! murmura-t-il.

- Non, ton essence est forte et se recharge chaque nuit lorsque tu dors, chuchota Sasuke.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ?

- Car tu es mon âme sœur ! répéta patiemment Sasuke en se reculant un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive… à un être humain normal ?

- … si je vais jusqu'à un certain point, il tombe dans le coma pour se ressourcer efficacement… sinon, c'est la mort.

- Quoi ? souffla Naruto en se reculant. Mais c'est…

- Démoniaque ? sourit Sasuke. Je suis un démon après tout…

- Et si je refuse de te laisser me toucher ? questionna-t-il. C'est ça la question, pas vrai ?

- Et bien… disons qu'il y a six réservoirs à côté, je peux très bien aller me nourrir…

- Quoi ? s'écria Naruto.

Mais le démon avait déjà disparu de sa vue, le faisant sauter dans un pantalon de jogging avant de repartir dans son salon, découvrant ses six amis en train de le fixer alors que Sasuke était derrière eux à les observer avec un semblant d'interrogation.

- Naruto ? appela Neji. Ça va ?

- B… bien…

- Choisis vite, Naruto ! Toi, qui ne crains rien de moi… ou leurs vies ! lâcha Sasuke en le regardant.

- Dans ma chambre… dans ma chambre ! souffla Naruto à son encontre.

- Il se passe quoi dans ta chambre ? demanda Shino.

- Je… je n'ai pas trouvé mon pull… vous ne le voyez pas ?

- Prends-en un autre ! s'exclama Kiba, surpris.

- Ouais, désolé !

Sur ces mots, Naruto disparut à nouveau dans sa chambre sous les regards ébahis de ses amis, enfilant un pull rapidement en voyant apparaître Sasuke près de la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant en silence avant que le blond n'accepte d'un mouvement de tête, permettant au brun de se décontracter légèrement.

- Bien…

- Quand… quand dois-tu…

- N'importe quand… le soir souvent.

- Et comment… ? commença Naruto.

- Je te touche. Le mieux pour nous unir serait de te faire l'amour…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Je… je ne coucherai pas… je…

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que je te le ferais de suite ! signala Sasuke en comprenant la gêne de Naruto.

- Je… je sais que je crains rien… avec toi… mais je ne te fais pas… confiance… pas pour ça.

- C'est normal ! soupira le brun. La confiance viendra avec le temps.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je viendrai chaque soir.

- Pas la journée ?

- Non.

- Bien… d'accord… souffla Naruto.

Après l'accord de son âme sœur, Sasuke disparut de la vue de Naruto qui prit conscience des appels de ses amis dans la pièce d'à côté. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte en souriant nerveusement et en s'excusant, inventant un bobard qui passa assez bien malgré les sourcils levés et tous purent enfin visionner les vidéos choisies.

Naruto ne tint qu'un peu avant d'aller déloger Shikamaru du coin lecture en amenant avec lui plusieurs tomes de ses mangas, préférant se plonger dans une autre atmosphère que celle des démons, il avait assez donné avec eux pour la journée. Il mit son MP3 sur les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre les films et s'isola de ses amis, ignorant qu'un regard noir se posait sur lui, invisible à tous, même à ses propres yeux.

Sasuke avait légèrement menti à ce sujet, désirant rassurer le blond sur le fait qu'il le verrait toujours. Son pouvoir de Fureaini lui permettait de disparaître des yeux de tous, même de son propre clan afin de fureter selon son bon vouloir. Les jours suivants, cette furtivité l'aida à suivre pas à pas son âme sœur la journée, ne craignant pas les rayons du soleil mais souvent obligé de mettre une paire de lunettes protectrices pour atténuer les effets de l'astre solaire sur ses yeux fragiles.

La nuit, il tentait d'apprivoiser petit à petit son Naruto. Frôlant sa peau du bout des doigts, il n'essayait pas de passer sous le tissu couvrant le corps de Naruto, le tee-shirt et le caleçon étaient pourtant très tentant à arracher, le démon désirant voir la perfection du corps doré mais il respectait ce choix, le blond lui laissant assez de liberté pour passer ses mains sur son torse, sous le tissu, bloquant ses mouvements quand il s'approchait trop près de son sous-vêtement. Sasuke sentait parfaitement que le blond tremblait sous ses paumes, frissons de plaisir mais aussi de peur. Son corps ne s'érigeait pas encore de désir, leur rencontre s'étant faite trop rapidement et une chose semblait le bloquer sans que Sasuke ne sache pourquoi.

Il le comprit un jour alors que Naruto avait cours de sciences avec ses amis. Le professeur, Orochimaru, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rabaisser et torturer mentalement son blond, ce qui fit plisser les yeux de Sasuke. Celui-ci découvrit également que le stagiaire de cet enseignant avait l'air d'aimer ce comportement et les deux hommes paraissaient attendre quelque chose à la façon dont ils regardaient le visage crispé par la colère du lycéen. Tous deux portaient sur leurs visages leur laideur intérieure et après un long moment de doute, Sasuke laissa passer la mauvaise conduite des professeurs, du moment qu'ils ne touchaient pas à son blondinet.

Naruto était serein, il commençait à faire confiance au démon, celui-ci ne le forçant pas trop dans ses attouchements malgré ses dires et il n'avait plus menacé ses amis. Il n'avait jamais eu de baisse de santé malgré les « prises » de Sasuke chaque soir. Naruto se sentait un peu l'âme d'un dealer de drogue, ayant vu le visage du brun lorsqu'il se sustentait de son corps. Son visage se décontractait doucement, ses lèvres rougies comme s'il avait trop embrassé. Ses yeux se fermaient à moitié alors qu'ils brillaient de mille feux sombres.

Ce soir-là, le silence était profond, à peine troublé par la respiration lente de Naruto, dos au mur dans un coin de sa pièce, le regard sur le plafond. Il savait qu'il viendrait, il était venu le voir chaque nuit depuis la première fois donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sasuke ne serait pas venu « manger » à domicile. Le jeune homme portait un simple caleçon orange, espérant que cela ne donne pas des envies de plus au brun qui, jusque-là, ne l'avait vu qu'en pyjama. Les dernières fois, le blond sortant même le vieux pyjama en pilou que Yahiko lui avait offert suite à un anniversaire, s'amusant de la tête dégoûtée du blond face aux nombreux nuages rouges sur le noir tissu doux.

D'ailleurs, Naruto ne savait pas comment il allait annoncer à son cousin que son ensemble chaud et protecteur avait fini en rembourrage pour Kyuubi, arraché d'un mouvement de poignet par Sasuke.

Un bruit sourd dans la pièce le fit regarder devant lui, plongeant dans les abysses noirs de Sasuke qui venait d'apparaître devant la fenêtre ouverte alors que le démon prenait conscience de sa tenue. Un fin sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres et Naruto le vit lever les mains sur sa veste longue, la retirant pour la poser sur la commode. Comme les autres fois, Sasuke enleva lentement ses gants et ses armes, déposant son katana dans un coin de la chambre et ses poignards sur le meuble. Le jeune homme observa muettement son vis-à-vis qui ôtait son haut noir, dévoilant son torse pâle et musclé avant de se reculer en lui tournant le dos, montrant les muscles dorsaux qui se mouvaient sous l'épiderme.

- Monte sur le lit et mets-toi sur le ventre.

- Oui, bien, moi aussi, comment ça a été ta journée ? répondit sarcastiquement Naruto.

- Ça a été mais je voudrais te voir plus que quelques minutes le soir…

- C'est pas mon problème… marmonna Naruto.

- Cela le sera bientôt ! souffla Sasuke entre ses dents, murmure inaudible pour le blond.

Naruto se leva en soupirant et sans un regard, s'allongea sur le ventre, suivant les indications du démon. Le visage déporté à l'opposé de Sasuke, il ferma les yeux et attendit que sa « peine » passe. L'affaissement du matelas le fit se raidir d'appréhension alors que la respiration brûlante du brun frôlait sa nuque. Une chaleur l'entoura bientôt, un poids se coucha sur lui sans pour autant l'écraser, Sasuke se retenant d'un coude sur le côté du corps du blond. Comme la veille, il s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, le front contre sa nuque et le sexe à moitié érigé par l'attente, entre ses fesses couvertes par son caleçon.

Naruto était un peu reconnaissant envers Sasuke qui ne le forçait pas alors qu'il pourrait le faire très facilement en usant de ses pouvoirs de démon. Le simple fait qu'il sente le corps de Naruto contre le sien, qu'il puisse le toucher et ainsi se nourrir de son essence vitale le contentait pour le moment.

La main de Sasuke vint frôler lentement son flanc, faisant sursauter Naruto qui rougit légèrement. La respiration devenue plus profonde du démon chatouilla l'oreille duveteuse alors que l'énergie du blond se transmettait à lui, lui procurant un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé ailleurs. Machinalement, ses reins se mirent en mouvement, frottant un peu son bassin contre les fesses rondes, lui arrachant un râle rauque qu'il étouffa en mordillant la nuque bronzée avant de la lécher doucement.

Les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Naruto n'étaient pas pour déplaire à Sasuke qui savait parfaitement que Naruto ignorait quelles en étaient les causes. La paume de sa main refit le même trajet langoureux que les jours précédents, effleurant son épiderme doré qui se recouvrit de chair de poule annonçant muettement son trouble. Le démon leva les yeux vers le visage de Naruto et le découvrit les yeux fermés, le rouge aux joues alors que ses lèvres gonflées révélaient qu'elles avaient dû être mordillées jusque-là.

Ne désirant pas le terrifier, Sasuke se recula, suffisamment nourri jusqu'au lendemain où, enfin, il s'infiltrerait davantage dans la vie du blond. Le jeune démon se rhabilla rapidement avant de se porter près du visage de Naruto qui soupira en se remettant sur le dos, le corps encore parcouru de frissons. Sans un mot, Sasuke se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres celles de Naruto et disparut aussitôt de la chambre, laissant derrière lui le jeune homme plongé dans un sommeil réparateur créé par le brun.

Il ignorait alors que ces jours « tranquilles » à connaître Sasuke n'allaient pas durer plus longtemps.

Et effectivement, les jours précédents semblaient effroyablement calmes à côté de ce que vécut Naruto après cette nuit-là. Sasuke semblait apparaître dès qu'il détournait le regard et ce même en plein cours. Le jeune homme passait de souriant à figé en l'espace de quelques secondes pour ses amis qui s'inquiétaient un peu avant de soupirer de soulagement en le voyant sourire, certes un peu crispé mais calmement quand même.

Petit à petit, ils virent apparaître des changements chez Naruto. Une attitude légèrement plus méfiante envers les étrangers, ce regard fixe qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir, cette manie de passer sa main sur sa nuque comme pour chasser quelque chose qui le frôlait et grincer des dents à cause d'un son que seul lui pouvait entendre. Un anneau sombre vint décorer le cartilage droit de l'oreille de Naruto, attirant bon nombre de regards surpris sur lui, le faisant rougir puis blêmir l'instant d'après.

Souvent, Kiba se tournait vers Neji à la recherche d'un conseil mais celui-ci était aussi perdu que lui dans cette mer d'incompréhension qu'était devenu leur ami en peu de temps. Bien sûr, jamais le blond ne leur faisait faux bon. Il était toujours aussi présent en cas de problème, pour leurs soirées et autres encore, mais parfois ils avaient l'impression qu'il n'était pas « seul », chose improbable qui, pourtant, se matérialisa avec la venue d'un brun que Naruto présenta malgré lui comme étant un ami. « Proche » insista ledit Sasuke avec un regard affirmé qui fit rougir Naruto comme une jeune fille, amenant un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

Les deux amis reconnurent le brun qui avait dansé avec Naruto quelques mois auparavant mais en voyant son attitude moqueuse mais assez tendre envers Naruto, les doutes sur une quelconque machination disparurent.

Parfois, Naruto oubliait que Sasuke était un démon. Depuis que celui-ci était délibérément apparu face à ses amis pour faire partie intégrante de sa vie, il « oubliait » le côté démoniaque du jeune homme et appréciait sa présence près de lui, même si le brun faisait tout pour le taquiner et le faire partir sur les chapeaux de roue sous les rires de ses amis, ignorant la nature exacte du brun.

Pourtant, il vint un jour où la réalité rattrapa Naruto. Il se trouvait en cours de sciences avec Orochimaru-sensei. Depuis l'année précédente où Naruto avait déjà eu à faire avec le professeur, le blond essayait d'éviter une quelconque retenue avec lui et pour le moment, il s'en sortait pas si mal. Pourtant, ce jour-là, on aurait dit que l'homme faisait tout pour pousser le blond hors de lui et il fallait toute la retenue possible à Naruto pour se contenir sous les regards soucieux de Kiba et de Sasuke qui était apparu près de lui en percevant son énervement montant.

Naruto se décontracta brusquement en sentant une main venir taquiner son anneau à l'oreille et à la chaleur qui se dégagea de la boucle magique, jumelle de celle de Sasuke, il comprit très vite qui était là. Le jeune homme releva doucement les yeux de sa feuille légèrement froissée par ses mains et vit Sasuke se diriger vers le bureau en fronçant les sourcils. Orochimaru-sensei continuait son cours et ses petites piques envers lui, ignorant qu'un démon se trouvait dans sa salle.

Sasuke ressentait parfaitement le mal-être de Naruto via leur lien et ces sentiments troublants venaient de cet homme. Il usa alors d'un autre pouvoir des Uchiha et pénétra le mental de l'homme, découvrant alors ce que Naruto lui cachait. Son regard noir se plongea dans celui de son compagnon qui le regardait fixement et il plissa les yeux. Les intentions du professeur se précisèrent dans son esprit, faisant grogner Sasuke dont les crocs venaient d'apparaître, figeant son âme sœur sur sa chaise.

D'une main entourée d'un voile sombre, Sasuke se recula et la plongea dans la poitrine d'Orochimaru, ressortant de l'autre côté, face aux élèves étonnés du silence soudain du professeur. Celui-ci haletait, sentant son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'une douleur le parcourait. Naruto fixait l'organe palpitant de son ancien tortionnaire dans la main ensanglantée de son ami et se leva de sa chaise, provoquant le même mouvement chez ses camarades dont certains allèrent vers leur professeur qui venait de blêmir subitement. D'un mouvement rapide, l'organe palpitant se retrouva dans la gorge de l'homme, Sasuke lui bourrant la trachée de son propre cœur. Il apparut uniquement pour l'homme, le regardant suffoquer avec un grand sourire sadique qui démontrait son côté démoniaque.

Le médecin scolaire apparut rapidement dans la salle, ramené par un élève mais trop tard, le professeur de sciences avait rendu l'âme devant une salle de classe choquée.

Naruto se recula pas à pas avant de partir soudainement sur le toit, conscient que Sasuke le suivrait avant ses propres amis, trop soufflés par la « crise cardiaque » de leur professeur. Le jeune homme était accroché aux grilles le protégeant du vide quand il perçut le corps chaud de Sasuke contre le sien.

- Pourquoi ? souffla Naruto. Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

- Il t'avait touché ! répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Il… ça s'est passé l'année dernière et personne l'a su… comment…

- Je l'ai lu en lui… il allait recommencer.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir au lieu de le tuer, Sasuke !

- Je te protégerai de tout, Naruto. C'est ma nature de démon, c'est ainsi que je suis…

- C'est… dur à voir… Tu n'es pas comme ça quand nous sommes seuls… Tu étais si froid, là…

- Tu aurais voulu que j'y chante une berceuse ? demanda Sasuke.

- Mais non, bâtard ! lâcha Naruto avec un rictus malgré lui.

- Que j'y réchauffe le cœur avant d'y donner à manger avec des petits oignons ?

- T'es vraiment un démon quand tu veux ! soupira-t-il.

- Je sais, ma mère m'a fait ainsi ! Ai-je perdu ta confiance, Naruto ? interrogea Sasuke

- … Non… mais ne tue plus jamais devant moi, s'il te plait.

- Plus jamais devant toi ! promit-il.

Naruto se laissa prendre par les épaules et embrasser sur le front avant que Sasuke ne se dématérialise soudainement, laissant la place à ses amis venus rapidement chercher après Naruto. Son départ rapide les avait surpris, le découvrant plus choqué qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Après Orochimaru, un autre accident eut lieu, deux mois après sa crise cardiaque. Son stagiaire se suicida en se jetant du haut du toit un soir après avoir écrit une longue lettre où il expliquait son geste, que l'amour fou qu'il ressentait pour l'homme avait été le plus fort et qu'il le suivrait même jusque dans la mort… Naruto se doutait que Sasuke avait quelque chose à voir avec cette mort mais ferma les yeux et ce fut les dernières qui parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Leur relation évolua lentement, leur confiance se fit peu à peu plus profonde, Sasuke racontant à Naruto que s'il ne se nourrissait pas de lui pendant une semaine complète, ses tatouages se terniraient et il s'affaiblirait. Naruto lui promit d'être toujours là pour lui éviter ça, le faisant sourire avec douceur.

Ce sont les sourires de Sasuke qui capturèrent le plus férocement le cœur de Naruto. Certes, l'autre homme était un démon, mais lorsqu'il lui souriait de cette façon, il ne pouvait qu'accepter les yeux fermés tout ce qu'il désirait. Il se laissa tatouer à la façon des démons chez un certain Kakashi, révélant par ce tatouage entourant l'insigne du clan Uchiha son appartenance à Sasuke. Acte fait de plein gré qui plut plus que tout au brun qui ne pouvait plus ôter ses mains de son corps après ça.

Il apprit aussi que Sasuke avait un frère aîné, Itachi qui l'avait aidé dans son « enfance ». D'ailleurs, l'âge de Sasuke fut évoqué une nuit et Naruto bugga un long moment sur les « trois cent quarante-sept ans » du brun. Ce fut un « t'es vachement bien conservé pour un vieux » qui déclencha une bataille en règle qui se termina quand Kiba entra dans l'appartement avec un sac de dvd à la main pour découvrir les deux hommes totalement nus et au beau milieu du salon. Il fut le seul à réellement comprendre cette relation mais la garda pour lui.

Pourtant, s'il avait parlé, peut-être que d'autres personnes se seraient abstenues de tenter une approche vers l'un ou l'autre des garçons. Haku fut retiré du tableau par Naruto lui-même. Le blond lui annonçant gentiment qu'il était avec quelqu'un, regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil avant d'orienter Haku vers leur professeur de langue. D'autres jeunes filles s'approchèrent de Sasuke mais un regard froid et méprisant leur fit vite comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Ce fut pourtant une d'entre elle qui fit ressortir le côté noir et manipulateur de Sasuke, enfoui depuis de longs mois sous le calme qui régnait autour de Naruto.

Sakura Haruno, premier amour de Naruto qui avait passé sa jeunesse à courir après elle alors qu'elle le rejetait violemment et même méchamment sous les regards agacés de ses propres amies. La jeune fille possédait de longs cheveux roses et une fine silhouette toute en courbes. Ses grands yeux verts s'illuminaient de désir quand ils se posaient sur Sasuke avant de se voiler de colère quand elle découvrait Naruto près de lui. Elle n'hésitait jamais à repousser le blond plus loin, l'envoyant bouler parfois contre Neji ou Shikamaru qui le rattrapait, conscients de l'atmosphère lourde autour de Sasuke et qui conseillaient le blond pour l'attirer ailleurs, ce qui déplaisait encore plus à Sakura.

Elle usa d'une autre tactique et devint douce et charmeuse envers le blond sous le regard méfiant de Sasuke qui sonda son esprit, se retenant de grimacer sous la noirceur de l'âme de la jeune fille. Si jeune mais déjà si pourrie de l'intérieure à un point où lui-même en avait la nausée.

C'est donc dans cette optique de se « débarrasser » d'un parasite humain malveillant que Sasuke se rendit au royaume de son père, sous terre, pour retrouver son cousin Sai. Le jeune homme, lui ressemblant énormément depuis qu'il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux, avait la particularité de travailler parfois sous contrat et possédait une faim intarissable. Refusant de tromper Naruto et de gâcher cette confiance difficilement acquise, Sasuke signa un pacte avec son cousin, le sang de leurs paumes ruisselant sur le morceau de papier où s'écrivaient les termes du contrat.

Le jeune démon pourrait manger jusqu'à plus soif, la tuer et pratiquer son art mais en aucun cas, cet acte ne devrait être divulgué. Sasuke perdrait la mémoire au sujet de ce pacte dès la fin de la transaction et Sai ne devrait en aucun cas le lui rappeler. Termes d'un contrat démoniaque qui disparut dès qu'ils le signèrent avant que le jeune homme ne s'éclipse de l'appartement de Sai, le laissant pensif…

Depuis combien d'années son jeune cousin ne l'avait pas invité à manger ? Rien que pour ça, il ne l'aurait pas fait « payer » de son sang pour son contrat.

Les jours passèrent, les regards de Sakura sur Sasuke et Naruto s'accentuèrent, détournant son attention lorsque les gestes des deux jeunes hommes dévoilaient pourtant leurs liens plus profonds. Malgré les avertissements de ses amies à qui elle confiait ses projets de « Je serait Mme Uchiha ou rien du tout », elle continuait son manège à frôler les manches longues de Sasuke, à le coller ou à respirer à ses côtés suffisamment fort pour qu'il la remarque, laissant la traînée de son parfum derrière elle. Pour Naruto, la jeune femme restait gentille et charmeuse, après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir le brun, autant avoir le blond qui avait tellement changé avec son piercing et son tatouage. Son corps musclé et sa peau dorée n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder et son compte en banque était bien fourni…

Oui, si elle ne pouvait avoir Sasuke, elle aurait Naruto. Après tout, même si les deux jeunes hommes restaient ensemble quasiment tout le temps, cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Que Sasuke joue de ses doigts dans le cou de Naruto ne montrait pas un attachement plus amoureux, juste un geste taquin qui se faisait repousser, certes faiblement, par Naruto. Les regards qu'il promenait sur le blond n'étaient sûrement pas gourmands et amoureux comme le disait souvent Ino, mais bel et bien critique et narquois comme elle le pensait…

Non, il n'y avait rien entre ce débile d'Uzumaki et le bel Uchiha.

Une semaine plus tard, Sakura rentrait chez elle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait deux jours que le regard noir et brillant de Sasuke la suivait où qu'elle aille, la faisant jubiler car Naruto ne se rendait compte de rien. Le blond était parti depuis deux ou trois jours, après un « Mon père et mon cousin veulent me voir, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère donc, je serai absent quelques jours » qui avait fait tiquer Sasuke mais après une petite discussion avec Naruto, le jeune homme était parti mais le brun restait dans les parages, et elle avait bon espoir de l'accrocher.

Sa silhouette fine et féminine se fondit dans la pénombre environnante, son uniforme rouge sombre dévoilant ses cuisses alors qu'elle gambadait gaiement, portant sa sacoche dans son dos comme une enfant. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire un peu plus large qui se crispa en entendant un bruit derrière elle, provenant de la ruelle qu'elle venait de passer. La jeune fille se retourna lentement et se décontracta un peu, la silhouette brune lui faisant face appartenait à celui qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

- Sasuke-kun ! gazouilla-t-elle, portant une main à sa poitrine inexistante en battant des cils.

- Sakura.

La voix rauque était un plus légère que d'habitude mais elle prit cette nuance pour de l'impatience et s'approcha de lui rapidement, sûre de sa séduction. Ses yeux émeraude se cachèrent sous ses cils alors qu'elle levait une main caressante pour la passer sur le tee-shirt noir moulant du jeune homme. Elle suivit les abdominaux dessinés avant de se rapprocher de lui, en soulevant la main, le faisant pourtant reculer d'un pas avant qu'elle ne touche son cou.

- Sasuke-kun ?

- Approche-toi, Sakura.

Sans plus penser à rien, la jeune fille s'avança dans les ténèbres environnantes, ignorant que dans son dos, une seconde silhouette se postait contre le mur, regardant avec satisfaction et un rictus amusé aux lèvres, la scène qui allait se dérouler.

Le jeune homme brun enleva un de ses gants et, souriant à la jeune fille, plissant ainsi ses yeux noirs, il l'agrippa férocement par le cou, la main sur le col montant de sa chemise blanche. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux en essayant de repousser la main agressive mais dès qu'elle touchait la peau du brun, elle éprouvait une sensation étourdissante et douloureuse, comme si son âme se faisait aspirer par le contact de leurs épidermes.

- Pou-pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle.

- Allons, Sakura, on ne joue pas avec ce qui ne nous appartient pas… tu as joué avec la propriété de mon cousin, non ?

- Ja-jamais ! Je… ne connais pas…

- Oh ? Tu ne connais pas Sasuke ? s'étonna-t-il, faussement peiné.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en fixant le visage pâle presque grisâtre du brun à la lueur faible de la lune qui tombait sur eux, et découvrit enfin les différences : les lèvres plus charnues, le regard moins profond, le manque de reflets bleutés dans sa chevelure. Sous ses yeux affolés, le regard noir du jeune homme changea, sa sclérotique passant au noir complet tandis que son iris devenait d'un jaune or, laissant apparaître sa pupille allongée comme celle d'un chat. Les lèvres entrouvertes de son vis-à-vis découvrirent ses dents qui se changèrent en crocs, pointant sur sa lèvre. Un tatouage se dessina lentement sur ses tempes, de noir il passa au rouge sang sur sa peau pâle. Les oreilles devinrent pointues tandis qu'il penchait sa tête sur le côté, regardant sa main pâle à peine plus foncée que le chemisier de la jeune femme.

De son autre main, le démon arracha le col de Sakura, la faisant hurler avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans le sien en souriant une seconde fois. La main libre se leva une nouvelle fois, écartant son index et son majeur devant les yeux verts remplis de larmes. Sous son regard, les ongles poussèrent et devinrent griffes. Celles-ci se recouvrirent d'une aura noire inquiétante avant qu'elles ne plongent dans sa gorge. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, ne ressentant aucune douleur avant qu'un grand « crac » ne retentisse en elle, la faisant cracher du sang en hurlant, le corps se tordant sous la poigne inflexible de son bourreau. Son cri ne sortit pourtant jamais, le démon venant de lui retirer les cordes vocales, elle ne pouvait plus que souffrir en silence. Elle le vit les jeter plus loin dans une poubelle avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

Sakura serra les dents, essayant de se libérer et donna de rudes coups de pied dans les jambes de son agresseur qui ricana un instant en se reculant un peu. Le regard jaune inquiétant se porta sur sa hanche droite, il leva une nouvelle fois sa main avant de l'abaisser violemment sur la chair de la jeune fille. Le craquement émis résonna dans la ruelle, faisant glousser le démon qui vit la jambe faire un dernier soubresaut avant de s'immobiliser. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sakura et elle regardait sur le côté, cette silhouette noire qui les observait avec un sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant ses propres crocs.

Sa jambe libre redonna un coup de pied, ne s'avouant pas vaincue mais ce coup-ci, elle fut brisée d'un rapide coup de pied du brun, laissant l'os de son genou apparaître à l'air libre sous son regard horrifié tandis que la douleur éprouvée la cambrait contre le mur, le sang s'écoulant rapidement.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de manger, Sai, sinon, elle mourra d'une hémorragie.

- Oh ? Les humains ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, il y a cent ans, ils se seraient encore battus.

- Va savoir ! soupira la voix de Sasuke.

Sakura sanglota en comprenant enfin. Cette lueur dans le regard de son amour n'était pas le reflet de son propre désir, mais d'une haine et d'un dégoût incommensurable. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet acharnement ?

- Sasuke-kun, elle voudrait savoir, elle a le droit de connaître la raison de sa mise à mort pendant que je mange, non ?

- Très bien !

Le jeune homme soupira en se rapprochant d'eux, regardant son cousin poser sa main sur la gorge fine de Sakura, aspirant en râlant sourdement son essence vitale. Il savait que Sai ne s'arrêterait pas avant de la terminer, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi. Sa faim immense et sa sauvagerie impitoyable.

- Sakura. En résumé, tu es ce qu'on appelle une salope, même chez les démons. Je t'ai suivi un moment, j'ai entendu ce que tu disais sur Naruto, tu n'as aucune notion de respect ni de tolérance. Tu m'as voulu, même en sachant que tout dans notre attitude montrait que Naruto et moi étions ensemble.

La bouche de la jeune femme épela muettement le prénom de Sasuke tandis que la lumière dans ses yeux se ternissait. Le jeune homme se rapprocha, prenant bien garde à ne pas la toucher et souffla entre ses dents, près de son oreille.

- Et jamais je ne m'abaisserais à toucher un autre corps humain en trompant mon âme sœur.

Sans un mot de plus, il se recula, regardant son cousin la jeter sur le sol avec un grognement satisfait. Le corps brisé de la jeune femme s'effondra durement, l'os de sa jambe craquant sinistrement et ressortant davantage de sa chair sanglante dans la manœuvre. Sai la poussa du pied, écrasant le crâne de la jeune femme contre le mur de pierre derrière elle et put « admirer » son art. Elle était belle et bien morte, ses yeux vides contempleraient à l'infini le visage impassible de son amour. Ses joues autrefois rondes et pleines de vie étaient creusées, sa peau rosée devenant grise et terne. Ses cheveux luisaient encore un peu mais c'était dû au sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie au cuir chevelu, la recouvrant peu à peu.

- Termine ça, je dois rentrer, elle me donne envie de gerber ! grogna Sasuke en se détournant.

- Je peux créer ? demanda Sai.

- Fais ce que tu veux avec elle ! ricana Sasuke en disparaissant.

Sitôt son cousin parti, Sai sourit plus largement en laissant ses ongles redevenir courts. Il ôta son poignard, jusque-là caché dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt et se mit à l'ouvrage. La lame aiguisée passa délicatement dans la chair, suivant les os et la faisait tomber petit à petit près de lui, dénudant le squelette. La tête fut tranchée d'un coup de lame et déposée sur le couvercle d'une poubelle. Son armature ensanglantée brûla rapidement avec une flamme noire spéciale propre à sa famille, ne laissant qu'une petite poussière blanche alors que la chair attirait déjà les rats et autres animaux affamés. De bon cœur, Sai retira le tissu de la chair et le jeta dans les égouts non loin. Il emporta la tête avec lui, désirant compléter sa collection. Après tout, c'était rare que son cousin lui propose un repas gratuit, il lui fallait bien un souvenir. Il disparut à son tour dans l'obscurité en gardant le silence à jamais.

Naruto apprit aux informations la disparition subite de Sakura et à son retour chez lui, découvrit Sasuke allongé sur son lit, le regard las et les paupières lourdes. Les marques sur ses tempes étaient pâles, comme il lui avait dit avant de partir. Sans nourriture, il s'affaiblissait et ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre du bas en s'asseyant sur son lit, regardant les yeux noirs de son démon personnel se tourner vers lui lentement avant qu'il ne sourie faiblement. Naruto leva la main vers son visage mais se stoppa un instant, inspirant profondément avant de parler.

- Sakura a disparu… commença-t-il.

- J'ai appris, oui…

- Tu…

- Non, tu le vois, je n'ai rien fait… je ne lui ai rien fait.

- Tu sais qui l'aurait fait ?

- Un autre démon peut-être ? Tant qu'on ne retrouve pas son corps, je ne peux pas te dire qui a fait ça, nous ne dévorons que l'essence vitale, nous laissons donc le corps derrière nous…

Naruto grimaça mais approcha la main de la joue veloutée de Sasuke, le regardant fermer les yeux sous le flux d'énergie qui venait enfin le nourrir après son jeun. Le jeune homme sourit doucement en se penchant sur le corps pâle allongé sur son lit, posant son front contre celui de Sasuke.

- Tu me fais confiance, Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui… mais… connais-tu des démons qui puissent faire disparaître des corps comme ça ?

- Naruto… j'ai arraché le cœur d'Orochimaru et il vivait encore quelques secondes après, j'aurais pu lui remettre facilement mais non.

- Merci de me le rappeler, c'est sympa ! grimaça Naruto.

- A ton service ! gloussa Sasuke. Des démons qui font disparaître les corps, il y a bien les Nikutaikuuni qui dévorent la chair et bossent souvent avec les Honekuuni qui eux mangent l'os pour sa moelle. Il y a bien les Onihi qui brûlent les cadavres mais il reste toujours une trace…

- C'est très… agréable à savoir, merci, dès que Yamato-sensei, notre nouveau prof en sciences me posera une question sur la démonologie, je t'appellerai, ok ?

- Ça marche ! soupira Sasuke en retirant la main de Naruto de sa joue.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son blond et lui sourit doucement en attirant le visage légèrement rougissant vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement mais Naruto ne ressentit pas la torpeur habituelle lorsque Sasuke le poussait à s'endormir après sa « collation », la bouche chaude du démon vint se coller à la sienne alors qu'il l'attirait avec lui sur le lit, se reculant un instant pour lui laisser la place avant de se pencher sur lui.

Dans le regard noir intense de Sasuke, Naruto put lire cette faim qu'il gardait sous contrôle mais jamais il n'en eut peur. Il avait confiance en lui, ce démon qui pourtant avait tué une fois sous ses yeux et n'avait jamais caché l'avoir fait une seconde fois, cet être démoniaque qui le poussait à se donner encore et encore sans jamais user de sa force.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement sous la douce pression et Sasuke goûta enfin pleinement la fraîcheur de Naruto. Son souffle se fit plus profond tandis qu'il parcourait doucement de sa langue les dents droites de son âme sœur, la langue curieuse qui longeait ses propres crocs avec timidité avant de rencontrer sa jumelle. Les mains du blond vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure corbeau, attirant plus franchement le visage de Sasuke vers le sien alors que sous son tee-shirt blanc, une main venait caresser son flanc avec lenteur et délicatesse.

Le silence de la chambre n'était coupé que par leurs souffles de plus en plus rapides alors que leurs bouches se dévoraient avec une faim nouvelle et intense. Sasuke sentit courir le long de son échine le frisson amenant à sa transformation démoniaque, visage qu'il ne voulait pas montrer maintenant à Naruto par crainte de lui faire peur. Il se recula lentement, caressant une dernière fois les lèvres tremblantes de sa langue avant de se retirer, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Naruto resta allongé un instant, le souffle court et le corps frissonnant. Jamais cela n'avait été si intense et même s'il n'avait pas d'expérience en la matière, il n'avait de cesse de se demander ce qu'il ressentirait vraiment en ayant Sasuke en lui, dans son corps, aussi dur et chaud que lorsqu'il se collait à son dos, son sexe en érection plaqué contre ses reins. Il n'était pas idiot, il ne se voyait pas en soumis pur et dur prêt à attendre le bon vouloir de son actif, gentiment et la bouche en cœur. Son tempérament fougueux lui hurlait de sauter sur Sasuke avec la ferme intention de le déshabiller mais c'est lorsqu'il vit celui-ci tendre la main vers ses armes qu'il se releva sur ses coudes, une jambe pliée au niveau du genou pour se stabiliser.

- Et où tu crois aller comme ça ? lança-t-il.

- Naruto ?

- Tu commences un truc et tu le termines pas, c'est petit ce que tu fais là…

- Tu… veux aller plus loin ? questionna Sasuke en se retournant.

- J'ai pas d'expérience sur ça… je dis pas que j'aurai pas la trouille pendant l'acte et il faudra ralentir et me laisser le temps pour que j'accepte ça mais là…

Sasuke se retourna complètement en voyant Naruto se mettre à genoux sur le lit en ôtant son haut blanc, restant torse nu sous ses yeux avant de basculer sur le dos en retirant son jean stone et son caleçon orange vif. Aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, le corps musclé et doré face à lui le poussa à se rapprocher un peu, levant une main caressante qui passa sur une cuisse ferme et douce. La lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses crocs, Sasuke releva un regard rouge de désir vers Naruto qui lui sourit avec hauteur, s'étirant de tout son long, totalement nu sur ses draps sombres.

- Alors ? Tu attends quoi ?

- Naruto ! soupira Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le lit. J'ai… une autre forme que celle-là… qui pourrait te faire peur et je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'on a déjà avec ça…

- C'est quoi ? Tu ressembles à Orochimaru-sensei ?

- Euh… non, mais…

- Tu as des ailes dans le dos et tu flottes à trois mètres ? Oh, je suis sûr que tu as des ailes !

- Non plus…

- Bon alors, ton apparence ne peux pas être si moche, montre-moi ! conclut Naruto

- Je ne veux pas…

- Montre-moi, je te dis !

Sasuke soupira et s'éloigna du lit, ses yeux parcourant longuement le corps de Naruto, s'arrêtant sur la virilité semi-érigée qui fut cachée par une main timide alors que le blond fronçait des sourcils en le regardant, refusant de rougir. Le démon ôta son haut rapidement, restant torse nu avant de laisser place à tous ses pouvoirs de semi-incube. Sous les yeux élargis de Naruto, son corps à peau pâle vira lentement au gris un peu sombre. Ses lèvres devinrent violettes alors que ses crocs paraissaient plus pointus, visibles avec sa bouche entrouverte. Ses cheveux corbeau passèrent au mauve clair tandis que ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux noirs changèrent pour être d'un rouge sang, trois petites virgules noires tournoyant lentement à l'intérieur. Le rouge de son iris trancha avec le noir de sa sclérotique alors que le jeune démon attendait le verdict, persuadé de devoir recommencer toute son approche après ça.

- Oh… putain… de merde…

L'exclamation de Naruto retentit alors qu'il sentait un violent frisson le traverser, très éloigné de la crainte, approchant plus de l'excitation en voyant la haute carrure de Sasuke se dresser non loin de lui, si impressionnant dans sa forme démoniaque. Le blond se redressa sur ses genoux, se rapprochant du bord de lit, à peine conscient que son érection passait de semi-érigée à pleinement bandée et tendit une main vers le visage de Sasuke.

- Oh merde… Sasuke…

- Tu… n'as pas peur ? demanda celui-ci.

- T'en as d'autres des conneries de ce genre, ça reste toi… euh, les crocs, t'évites de me la jouer Dracula car si c'est pour me réveiller poinçonné de partout, ça va être discret lundi pour les cours…

- Tu veux vraiment… continuer ? questionna-t-il.

- Faut une invitation écrite ? Que je te le dise clairement ?

- Non, ça ira.

Le rictus amusé de Sasuke soulagea un peu Naruto qui resta bloqué dans sa position, fixant le démon en train de retirer son pantalon de cuir noir, le faisant rougir en découvrant qu'il était toujours nu sous le tissu. Sans un mot de plus que « pervers », Naruto attira le visage de Sasuke vers lui en plongeant rapidement ses mains dans la masse de cheveux mauves au-dessus de lui et il se laissa tomber en arrière.

Sasuke se retrouva allongé sur le corps chaud de son blond, les lèvres scellées aux siennes. Ses mains parcoururent les flancs bronzés et doux de Naruto, remontant lentement jusqu'aux joues marquées de cicatrices, tenant le visage souriant vers lui alors que les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes se mêlaient, leurs langues s'engageaient dans un combat langoureux qui les fit vibrer. Contre leurs ventres musclés, leurs virilités palpitantes se tenaient l'une contre l'autre, se caressant avec les doux mouvements de reins de Sasuke contre Naruto. Leurs liquides transparents firent se coller leurs abdomens alors que les propres mains de Naruto quittaient les cheveux de Sasuke pour descendre le long du dos musclé du brun, caressant son épiderme sombre avant de venir s'échouer sur ses fesses.

Un petit rire rauque s'éleva dans la chambre silencieuse, clairement chaud et pervers, constatation que fit d'une voix haletante Naruto alors que son cou se faisait ravager par une bouche décidée à le faire gémir. Plainte qu'il poussa sourdement alors qu'une des mains légèrement griffues de son futur amant venait titiller du bout de l'ongle pointu un téton, le faisant se dresser vivement sous la taquinerie. Sur son cou, Naruto percevait l'haleine chaude du démon qui venait de refermer ses lèvres sur sa peau, tétant doucement, décidé à laisser une marque presque indélébile de leur nuit, montrant à tous que ce beau blond lui appartenait corps et âme.

- Sas… suke ! souffla Naruto.

- Hnnn

Seul ce son, plus grogné que prononcé lui répondit tandis qu'il descendait le long du corps athlétique de Naruto, ses lèvres apprenant enfin tout de lui, plus encore que lorsqu'il le caressait pour se nourrir. Il percevait bien un fin filet d'essence vitale de Naruto se transmettre à lui, le nourrissant et lui réchauffant le corps mais rien ne pouvait ôter de son esprit la douceur presque duveteuse de la chair du blond. Celui-ci venait de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux mauves, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces alors qu'il sentait la langue de Sasuke glisser le long de son aine pour enfin trouver son sexe tendu. Les mains de Sasuke lui caressaient les cuisses, remontant ses jambes en les écartant, laissant la place libre pour le corps sombre de celui-ci.

- Sasuke ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- N'aie pas peur… je ne te ferai rien… je veux juste te lécher.

- Lécher ? haleta-t-il.

- Oui, tu me laisses te lécher Naruto ?

Une petite plainte légèrement angoissée lui répondit et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, découvrant les crocs pointus de Sasuke, il passa sa langue le long de l'érection du jeune homme. Ses mains remontèrent pour se positionner sur les fesses musclées, cambrant le bassin vers lui alors qu'il infusait un peu de son « pouvoir » dans ses annexes qui se mirent à masser le postérieur, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait détendre la chair de Naruto au maximum, ses griffes ne pouvant préparer manuellement le jeune humain et celui-ci était trop innocent pour savoir le faire correctement et seul.

- C'est… ooohh…. C'est chaud…

- Qu'est-ce… qui est chaud, Naruto ? questionna Sasuke entre deux lèches, son regard posé sur le visage rouge de plaisir de son amant.

- Tes… mains… sont chaudes…

- Tu aimes ça, non ?

- Ouiii… Oh Sasuke… haleta Naruto. Embrasse-moi enfoiré !

Sasuke se redressa pour venir prendre les lèvres de son blondinet, sentant les jambes de celui-ci s'enrouler autour de lui. Le démon gémit sourdement, faisant trembler le corps sous le sien alors que leurs bouches se cognaient l'une à l'autre. Une main griffue vint se glisser dans les cheveux blonds ébouriffés alors que l'autre venait positionner son érection massive entre les fesses de Naruto, frottant doucement la pointe de son sexe contre l'intimité chaude et souple, le sortilège silencieux ayant fait office de préparation.

- Naruto ! souffla-t-il.

- Haaan…

- Naruto, regarde-moi !

Le regard trouble et brillant d'attente se plongea dans ses pupilles alors qu'il continuait de se frotter contre lui, contemplant avec délice le rouge monter aux joues du blond alors qu'il geignait de plus en plus.

- Je vais te prendre Naruto… te faire mien… tu le veux ? Tu veux m'appartenir ?

- Sas…ke… t'a…ppartenir ?

- Qu'à moi ! grogna Sasuke en l'embrassant durement. Tu ne seras qu'à moi si je te prends maintenant… choisis… jusqu'à la mort…

- Oh ! Sasuke…

Les yeux de Naruto roulèrent un instant avant qu'il ne vienne prendre l'arrière du crâne du démon entre ses mains, levant le haut de son corps contre le brun, sentant contre ses hanches la prise dure de Sasuke le soulever contre lui alors que ses jambes venaient se resserrer dans son dos, croisant ses chevilles fermement. Le regard plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis, Naruto profita d'un aller et retour qui fit frotter le sexe de Sasuke contre son intimité pour abaisser ses hanches durement sur son amant, le faisant pénétrer d'un coup, se crispant un instant sur la petite douleur qui le parcourut, vite disparue avec le cri de plaisir de Sasuke.

- Naruto !

- Je suis pas… une pute, bordel !... J'ai décidé… de coucher… avec toi maintenant… t'as pas intérêt à aller voir ailleurs car… âme sœur ou pas… je trouverai un moyen de te tuer si tu… me trompes… pigé ?

- Haaaan… T'es à moi maintenant… Mien…

- Alors bouge… Baise-moi !

- Non…

- Quoi ? souffla Naruto en le regardant avec inquiétude.

- Je vais… te faire l'amour… pas te baiser…

- … Tu vires… guimauve… maintenant… enfoiré ?

- La ferme ! murmura Sasuke en l'embrassant.

Et leur étreinte continua, pas lent et langoureux, à-coup puissant suivi d'un retrait doux, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas malgré le manque d'air qui se faisait parfois ressentir alors que Naruto sentait parfaitement les crocs de son amour lui percer la lèvre inférieure à chaque baiser, le corps en feu sous l'étreinte ardente de celui-ci. Pendant un long moment, ils ne virent qu'eux, leurs corps dansant l'un contre l'autre dans une harmonie d'un autre temps, chant primaire et langoureux qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Malgré leur différence de race, d'âge ou de tempérament, ils s'étaient découverts peu à peu, abolissant les obstacles jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, dans un cri rauque de plaisir, les paupières fermées sous une jouissance aveuglante, le corps de Naruto enferme en son sein celui de Sasuke qui le maintint contre lui. La peau parcourue de frissons alors qu'il jouissait en lui en de puissants jets, percevant contre son ventre et son torse, le plaisir du blond se répandre à son tour. Le démon sourit doucement, le visage contre les cheveux de Naruto en les réinstallant sur le lit, encore enfoui en lui.

Ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre maintenant… rien ni personne ne les sépareraient.

Les cours reprirent le lundi suivant, et malgré les commentaires grivois de ses amis sur les marques qui parcouraient le corps de Naruto, tout se passa à merveille. La cousine de Neji, Hinata, vint s'installer à Tokyo, chez Neji, peu de temps après la disparition de Sakura. Douce et un peu timide, la jeune femme possédait un regard mauve brillant et expressif, on ne pouvait nier le lien de parenté avec Neji qui, pourtant, ne semblait pas à l'aise avec elle à ses côtés. Malgré ça, elle intégra le groupe facilement, observant Naruto sourire et rire joyeusement avant de se figer en tremblotant sous la caresse invisible d'un être surnaturel. La jeune femme fixait souvent le vide près de Naruto, amenant un regard surpris sur elle alors que le blond semblait ne rien voir, souriant doucement sous cette caresse légère avant de soupirer en regardant la porte du lycée où, enfin, son « petit ami » venait d'arriver.

La relation entre « Sasuke » et Naruto n'était plus un tabou pour ses amis qui avaient appris à connaître le jeune homme brun. Malgré les changements physiques que sa venue dans la vie de Naruto avait provoqué chez le blond, ils gardaient toujours leur Naruto souriant et heureux. Hinata resta muette un long moment, fixant le couple s'éloigner alors que Sasuke semblait avoir constamment sa main sur le blond, frôlant sa peau, le caressant sur la joue ou autre avec pour unique but de faire réagir le blond qui alors, l'attrapait par le visage et le forçait à le regarder dans les yeux pour lui parler.

Les rires du blond résonnaient sous le sourire de ses amis qui ne prêtèrent pas attention au départ d'Hinata. La jeune femme se fondit dans l'ombre, usant de son entraînement pour suivre le couple discrètement, jusque chez le blond et assista à plusieurs baisers enflammés donnés volontairement. Jamais Naruto ne refusait quoi que ce soit à son petit ami qui paraissait beaucoup plus décontracté lorsqu'il était seul avec le blond qu'en groupe, plus souriant alors que son visage se teintait d'une expression amoureuse.

Songeuse, la jeune fille partit à son tour discrètement et le même manège s'en suivit plusieurs jours, Sasuke le remarqua et la regarda de plus en plus souvent, déclenchant une réaction de jalousie intense chez Naruto qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres dès qu'il voyait Hinata dans les parages, provoquant sans le vouloir un sourire amusé chez la jeune femme et un profond bien-être chez son petit ami. Ce fut après un bon mois de « filature » qu'Hinata se décida à en parler à son chef dans l'organisation…

Quelle bonne idée que voilà… si elle avait su qu'apprendre à Yahiko Uzumaki que son propre cousin sortait avec un Fureaini du clan Uchiha déclencherait presque la seconde grande guerre humains à pouvoirs versus démons, elle aurait peut-être annoncé cela moins franchement que :

- Yahiko-san ?

- Oui ? demanda le rouquin en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Tokyo, la disparition de la jeune fille.

- Alors ?

- J'ai d'abord cru à un dévoreur d'âme… commença-t-elle.

- Fureaini ? On retrouve le corps après eux, ils absorbent tout le fluide vital.

- Donc, la piste de ce démon pour cette disparition est à éliminer, pourtant…

- Oui ?

- Il y a bien un Fureaini à Tokyo…

- Aïe… et ?

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, redoutant l'exclamation qui, elle en était sûre, allait surgir d'ici peu.

- Et ce Fureaini est du clan Uchiha, il est proche de Naruto Uzumaki, il sort avec lui et…

- De quoi ?

- Et le touche sans que le jeune homme n'en ressente un quelconque malaise.

- Quoi ? hurla Yahiko en se levant de son siège. Il y a un putain de démon bouffeur d'âme au cul de mon cousin et tu l'as laissé en vie ?

- Mais… Ya… Ya… Yahi…ko-san ! bégaya Hinata, la surprise faisant revenir sa timidité jamais réellement perdue. Ils… ils… ils….

- Ils quoi, bordel ! Crache-la ta pilule !

- Ils sont amoureux et ont des relations plus charnelles…

- Quoi ? s'égosilla le rouquin dont le teint vira peu à peu au rouge brique.

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses clés de voiture, et ignorant la main tendue de la jeune femme pour l'arrêter, il claqua la porte de son bureau de l'organisation Akatsuki, spécialisée dans les chasseurs de démons avec un « j'vais le tuer ce détourneur » mauvais.

* * *

Naruto s'allongea sur le lit, regardant avec un air tendre son amant se laisser gagner par le désir le plus profond, observant ses changements corporels tandis que sa peau si pâle s'assombrissait progressivement, que sa chevelure corbeau passait au mauve clair. Les tatouages sur ses tempes ne ressortaient que mieux sur sa chair devenue grise tandis que le regard rouge sur la sclérotique noire le dévorait de haut en bas, glissant sur le tatouage au niveau de son aine, prouvant son appartenance volontaire au démon.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent, regardant le début des frissons qui parcouraient la chair de Naruto, et sourit mentalement en voyant cela, content que sa forme démoniaque ne rebute pas son âme sœur. Il posa un genou sur le lit, se penchant vers le blond en vue de l'embrasser, conscient de la main hâlée qui se glissait dans ses cheveux quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître sur le seuil le cousin de Naruto, Yahiko, dans une tenue facilement reconnaissable pour le démon…

- Akatsuki ! grogna Sasuke.

- Oh oui, bâtard ! hurla Yahiko en sautant sur le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un pull noir à col roulé, d'une paire de gants, et d'un pantalon noir style militaire alors qu'à ses pieds, Yahiko portait encore ses boots. Seul un petit nuage rouge sur le col du pull révélait son appartenance à ce groupe de chasseurs de démons. D'un geste rapide, il « décrocha » Sasuke de Naruto, ne tenant pas compte du refus murmuré par Naruto, soufflé par l'apparition de son cousin et jeta le démon par la fenêtre ouverte, le poussant ainsi dans le jardin.

D'un bond, il le rejoignit, ignorant le code de conduite à tenir face à un démon absorbeur d'âme ou d'essence vitale et balança son poing ganté dans la face démoniaque du détourneur de cousin innocent. Sasuke tituba un peu en arrière, son apparence humaine revenant alors que son envie de Naruto laissait place à une grande lassitude, après tout, il devait en passer par là avec le cousin pour qu'enfin, le blond soit libre de rester avec lui jusqu'à sa mort.

- Espèce de salopard ! grogna Yahiko. T'as osé toucher mon bébé !

- Il est majeur, non ?

- Putain de démon, tu vas crever ! hurla une nouvelle fois le rouquin en se précipitant sur lui.

- Je ne crois pas, non ! intervint une voix calme.

Ce ne fut pas cette voix qui stoppa Yahiko mais plutôt la jambe qui percuta son ventre, lui faisant rencontrer un arbre sous l'impulsion du coup. Naruto, de sa fenêtre, ouvrit un peu la bouche face à cet homme apparaissant de nulle part. Son élégant costume n'était même pas froissé, il venait de remettre sa cravate avec distinction avant de repousser une longue mèche dans son dos. Vu le regard amusé de Sasuke, il le connaissait et en les comparant, on voyait clairement un air de ressemblance.

- Nii-san ?

- 'lut petit frère, un problème avec « ça » ? demanda Itachi en pointant le chasseur qui se relevait avec un air meurtrier sur le visage.

- Et bien, comme tu le vois, il ne semble pas décidé à me laisser en vie…

- Tsss…

Sur ce signe d'exaspération, Itachi se dirigea vers le chasseur, retirant ses gants sous le regard affolé de Naruto qui se déplaça un instant, vite arrêté par Sasuke qui se plaqua contre son dos chaud, soupirant de bien-être en posant son menton sur son épaule droite, lui conseillant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Yahiko regarda le démon retirer ses gants avec toujours le même air impénétrable sur le visage, l'exaspérant au plus au point. Lui-même ignora tout pendant une minute et remonta ses manches, dévoilant ses avant-bras bronzés, il était bien décidé à lui faire perdre son calme à coup de poing. Sans un mot, le chasseur bondit sur le brun avec le poing levé, vite stoppé par la main dure d'Itachi qui glissa sur l'avant-bras, amenant un regard étonné de Sasuke quand Yahiko se détacha de son frère sans faiblesse et réattaqua aussitôt. Naruto entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, son cousin combattait à mains nues un démon, le touchait et pourtant, n'était pas blessé.

Itachi plissa les yeux, agacé par cet humain têtu et ne prêta même pas attention à sa main qui venait de se refermer sur le poignet découvert du roux, le tenant contre lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un grognement rauque vint du chasseur qui lui donna un violent coup de tête, le faisant tituber en arrière tandis que l'autre se dégageait. Une main sur son crâne, Itachi sentit entre ses doigts son sang se répandre, amenant un rictus assassin sur ses lèvres.

- Hem… Itachi ? appela Sasuke.

- Pas maintenant…

Sur ces mots, le brun bondit sur le rouquin, l'agrippant par le col montant de son pull qui se déchira, laissant ses doigts courir le long du cou musclé de Yahiko. Dans un grognement, Itachi approcha son visage dont les yeux rouges devenaient menaçants vers celui rouge de colère du chasseur qui agrippa une poignée de cheveux longs dans sa main droite, serrant son poing gauche en vue de le claquer violemment sur la joue de son adversaire. Le démon le bloqua contre un arbre et remonta ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête dans une poigne féroce qui, pourtant, ne tint pas longtemps, le chasseur lui donna un violent coup de genou à la cuisse, le faisant le relâcher rapidement.

D'un bond souple sur le côté, tournant pourtant le dos à l'autre démon, Yahiko ne quittait plus des yeux le brun aux cheveux longs dont les virgules noires autour de sa pupille s'étaient mises à tourner violemment sous la colère. Se penchant en avant, Yahiko prit la pose d'un félin, posant son poing fermé sur le sol en bloquant son attention sur le « Itachi » qui lui faisait face, celui-ci venait d'enlever sa veste et la déposa délicatement sur une branche d'arbre, restant dans sa chemise grise. Sa cravate de soir rouge fut également ôtée et balancée sur la veste avant qu'Itachi n'ouvre quelques boutons de son col, l'élargissant pour mieux respirer.

Yahiko n'attendit pas plus longtemps et bondit sur lui, les précipitant sur le sol alors qu'il le chevauchait. Ses dents devenues crocs frôlèrent la peau dévoilée de son cou, perçant sa chair violemment avant qu'une main aux ongles pointus ne vienne tirer ses cheveux roux en arrière tandis qu'il inversait leur position. A cheval sur le chasseur, une main sur le cou et l'autre se crispant, Itachi se fit pourtant arrêter par son petit frère qui bloqua son attaque d'une main nerveuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna-t-il.

- Tu ne vois donc pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu le touches, nii-san, tu le touches et il n'a rien !

Le silence s'installa alors que les deux combattants prenaient conscience du fait établi, agrandissant leurs yeux de façon comique sous le regard blasé des deux autres. Itachi retira son poignet de la main de son frère et posa sa paume sur la joue hâlée du beau rouquin allongé sous lui. Effectivement, il se sustentait sans que l'autre n'en subisse les conséquences. Yahiko grogna, essayant de se détourner de là, peu décidé à accepter que l'autre se nourrisse de lui de son plein gré et se dégagea, reculant lentement sur le sol alors qu'Itachi restait encore figé, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Yahiko lança un regard vers son cousin, le découvrant dans les bras du démon, la main bronzée de Naruto parcourant le visage du brun, cherchant si le coup de poing de Yahiko avait fait des dommages, main exploratrice qui se fit baiser avec amour par le démon avant qu'ils ne le regardent tous deux avec lassitude.

- C'est intéressant… commença Itachi.

- Va chier et toi, éloigne-toi de mon cousin !

- Je suis donc lié au cousin de l'âme soeur de mon frère… petit frère, tu vas me voir souvent maintenant, je pense.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Naruto et Yahiko.

- Quand tu veux nii-san… bien que je doute que le tien se laisse avoir si facilement !

- Crève ! lâcha d'une voix haineuse le rouquin en se levant.

Le mot résonna dans le silence du jardin alors qu'un sourire inquiétant se formait sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Il n'allait pas quitter son frère tout compte fait, et avait gagné une chose importante dans la manœuvre…

Sa propre âme sœur.

* * *

**THE END !**

**Non, je ne ferai pas de YahiItaYahi dedans**

**(ou de ItaYahiIta vu que là, il est très dominant le brun).**

**Ce n'est pas le but de la fic, elle n'est qu'un long OS… bref, on oublie donc.**

**M'oubliez pas en review, j'aime savoir ce qu'on en pense ****J**

* * *

**Lexique** :

**Koushoku** = Sensualité, luxure

**Fenrien** = Descendant de Fenrir

**Onihi** = _Oni_ (Démon) et _Hi_ (feu)

**Nekoni** = Venant de _Neko_ (chat) et _Oni_ (démon)

**Fureaini** = Issu de _Fureai_ (contact/attouchement) et « _ni_ » de _Oni_ (démon)

**Nikutaikuuni** = Issu de _Nikutai_ (chair), _kuu_ (manger) et « _ni_ » de _Oni_ (démon)

**Honekuuni** = Issu de _Hone_ (os), _kuu_ (manger) et « _ni_ » de _Oni_ (démon)


End file.
